benci jadi cinta
by melody in the sky
Summary: Sasuke yang awalnya membenci Sakura karena menyebalkan, ia pun selalu mengerjainya. Seiring waktu mereka bersama, walau sering bertengar. Dapat menumbuhkan rasa cinta Diantara keduannya
1. Chapter 1

**Benci Jadi Cinta**

**By**

**Melody In The Sky**

**Disclaimer :**

**Dari jaman lahirnya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sampai kiamat datang pun**

**Narut tetap milik**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: **

**Gaje, hancur lebur,**

**Gak pandai bikin summary**

**Gak jelas**

**Don't like, don't read !**

**No flame !**

**Summary :**

**Sasuke yang awalnya membenci Sakura **

**karena menyebalkan, ia pun selalu mengerjainya.**

**Seiring waktu mereka bersama, walau sering bertengar.**

**Dapat menumbuhkan rasa cinta**

**Diantara keduannya**

Konohagakure ada sebuah desa yang memepunyai penduduk yang damai. Di Konohagakure terdapat sebuah Sekolah yang bernama High School Konoha. Mereka yang bisa masuk sekolah itu hanya murid-murid berprestasi dan murid-murid kalangan atas. Salah satunya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, ayahnya Uchiha Fugaku adalah pemegang saham terbesar pada sekolah itu. Uchiha Sasuke terkenal dengan ketampnannya, kepintarannnya, kekayaannya serta kemampuannya. Tapi sayangnya, sifatnya selalu dingin pada siapapun, jarang berekspresi. Tetapi kenyataannya banyak wanita yang selalu mengejar-ngejarnya, namun tak ada satu pun yang ia hiraukan.

Hari menjelang sore saat Sasuke pulang dari toko buku. Saat ia sedang berjalan santai, ada seorang perempuannya yang sedang berlari kecil yang tak sengaja menabrak dirinya.

*Brukkk...

"Aduh..." Ucap wanita itu tadi, karena terjatuh.

"Hey, kau berjalan dengan mata tidak?" Bentak Sasuke.

"Maaf aku tak sengaja. Lagi pula kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Lain kali kalo berjalan pakai mata" Ucap Sasuke ketus.

"Anak TK pun tau kalo jalan dengan kaki, bukan dengan mata. Mata itu untuk melihat" Jawab wanita itu tak kalah ketus juga.

"Sudah lebih baik kau pergi saja" Usir Sasuke.

"Memang aku ingin pergi" Wanita itu pun melongos pergi.

Hari pun semakin sore. Kini Sasuke sudah berada di Mansionnya, tepat di kamarnya sambil merebahkan diri.

_Apa-apaan wanita pink itu, berani sekali dia membentakku. Baru kali ini ada wanita yang membentakku. Lihat saja kalo aku bertemu lagi dengannya akan ku beri dia pelajaran.*batin Sasuke._

***SKIP TIME**

Sang surya pun bangun dari tidurnya dan menampakkan cahayanya untuk hari ini. Tapi seulet laki-laki yang masih terpejam di kamarnya tak kunjung bangun dari tidurnya. Jam pun menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh. Tetapi laki-laki itu tak bangun juga, akhirya seseorang datang ke kamarnya untuk membangunkannya.

*Krriiieettt...

"Huh" Laki-laki itu menghela napasnya.

"SASUKE BANGUN... SEKARANG SUDAH SIANG TAU. KAU HARUS SEKOLAH "Laki-laki itu pun berteriak untuk membangunkan adiknya.

"Apa sih kak, pagi-pagi sudah berisik" Ucap Sasuke yang akhirnya bangun juga dari tidurnya.

"Kau tak tau apa sekarang sudah siang. Kau harus sekolah sebelum terlambat Sasuke" Ucap laki-laki itu memperingati Sasuke yang diketahui namanya itachi.

"Iya, aku juga tau kak" Sasuke pun bangun dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, Sasuke turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan.

"Pagi ayah, ibu" Sapa Sasuke kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Pagi Sasuke" Orang tuanya membalas sapaan Sasuke.

Mereka sekeluarga pun segera sarapan. Selesai sarapan Sasuke berangkat ke sekolahnya dengan menggunakan mobil sportnya yang berwarna hitam. Saat sampai di seklah ia melesatkan mobilnya ke arah parkiran. Ketika Sasuke keluar dari mobil ia melihat Naruto.

"Teme..." Teriak Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Bisakah kau diam Dobe?" Balas Sasuke sedikit kesal karena pagi-pagi sudah diganggu.

"Hey Teme hari kau tau bahwa ada murid baru. Katanya perempuan loh?" kata Naruto memberi tahu.

"Aku tak tahu dan tak mau tahu" Jawab Sasuke sebal.

"Teme... padahal kau belum melihatnya. Aku saja penasaran, jadi ngerasa ingin menjadi pacarnya" Ucapa Naruto bangga.

"Dobe, kau kan sudah punya Hinata" Ucap Sasuke.

"Ehh... iya ya. Aku sampai lupa. Ayo kita ke kelas" Ajak Naruto.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju kelas. Seperti biasa di karidor, banyak wanita fans girlsnya Sasuke meneriaki nama Sasuke. Seperti biasa Sasuke tak pernah menanggapinya. Saat mereka sampai di kelas bel masuk pun berbunyi. Wali kelas mereka pun memasuki ruang kelasnya.

"Pagi anak-anak" Sapa kakashi wali kelasnya Sasuke.

"Pagi sensei" Balas anak-anak serempak kecuali Sasuke.

"Hari ini ada murid baru. Apa ada yang sudah tau?" Tanya kakashi pada murid-muridnya.

"Sudah..." Teriak murid-murid.

"Nah kau, silahkan masuk" Kakashi meyuruh anak baru itu untuk masuk ke kelas dan memperkanalkan diri.

"Baik sensei" Ucap anak baru itu dan segera masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Selamat pagi. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Pindahan dari Sunagakure. Mohon bantuannya" Ucapnya seraya memperkenalkan diri kemudian membungkukkan badanya memberi hormat.

"Sakura kau bisa duduk di..." Kakashi memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan kelasnya mencari bangku kosong. Dan dia menemukannya di samping Sasuke.

"Di samping Sasuke. Sasuke angkat tanganmu" Panggil Kakashi.

Yang dipanggil tidak mendengarkan, ai malah asik melihat awan dari jendelanya.

"Teme, kau di panggil tuh" Panggil Naruto yang membangunkan Sasuke dari lamunanya.

"Sasuke angkat tanganmu" Kakashi memanggil Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Ya sensei" Jawab Sasuke sedikit malas tanpa menghadap ke arah depan.

"Sakura, silahkan duduk di tempatmu" Suruh Kakashi pada Sakura.

"Baik sensei" Ucap Sakura.

Saat Sakura melihat tempat duduknya, ai melihat seseorang di samping tempat duduknya. Ia kaget melihat orang itu. Ia ingat betul bahwa orang itu yang kemarin ia tabrak tak sengaja dan marah-marah. Tapi Sakura berusaha menutupi kekagetannya.

Ketika Sakura duduk. Sasuke langsung melirik ke arah Sakura. Sasuke juga kaget bahwa perempuan yang menabrak ia kemarin sore ada di sekolah ini.

"Eh... kau" Ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura pelan.

"Mengapa kau berada di sini?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit sebal akan kehadiran gadis ini di sebelahnya.

"Karena aku sekolah" Jawab Sakura.

"Akan ku balas kelakuanmu yang kemarin" Ancam Sasuke.

"Silahkan saja, aku takkan takut padamu" Jawab Sskura tegas tapi pelan.

Sasuke pun menyeringai tipis. Ia langsung mendapatkan ide untuk mengerjai gadis yang di sebelahnya.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Semua murid-murid langsung keluar kelas. Tapi ada beberapa anak perempuan yang menghampiri Sakura.

"Hey salam kenal. Namau Sakura kan? Perkenalkan, namaku Yamanaka Ino" Ino memperkenalkan diri kepada Sakura.

"Aku Hinata, salam kenal juga" Hinata juga memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Eh... iya. Salam kenal juga" Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin" Ajak Ino.

"Hmmm. Baiklah" Sakura pun setuju.

Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata pun sampai di kantin. Mereka mencari bangku yang kosong untuk mereka tempati. Mereka pun menemukan bangkunya, tapi tempatnya ada di samping bangku genk Sasuke.

"Ino, Hinata, kalian mau pesan apa? Biar aku yang teraktir sebagai tanda perkenalan" Sakura menawarkan kepada Ino dan Hinata.

"Aku pesan bakso dan jus jeruk saja" Ucap Ino.

"Baik. Hinata kau pesan apa?" Tanya Saskura pada Hinta.

"Aku sama seperti Ino saja" Jawab Hinata.

"Ok! Tunggu ya" Ucap Sakura sambil menuju warung kantin.

Sakura pun memesan makanannya. Sambil menunggu ia hanya berdiri sambil diam. Setelah 10 menit menunggu akhirnya makananya pun selesai. Katika Sakura kendak kembali ke bangkunya. Sasuke dengan sengaja menumpahkan jus tomatnya ke baju Sakura. Tapi Sakura tak menyadari jika Sasuke sengaja melakukannya.

"Ehh..." Ucap Sakura kaget.

"Eh, kena ya. Hehehe sengaja" Jawab Sasuke sambil meledek.

"Jadi, kau sengaja melakukannya?" Tuduh Sakura dengan tangannya.

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke seolah bukan dia yang melakukannya.

"Kau harus menggantinya Sasuke" Sakura membentak Sasuke.

"Kalau tak mau. Kau mau apa?" Sasuke menolak perkataan Sakura.

"Harus mau" Bentak Sakura lagi.

Sasuke pun tak mengiraukan perkataan Sakura. Ia malah melengos pergi menuju bangkunya. Sakura pun menuju bangkunya dengan baju yang kotor. Ino yang melihat Sakura datang dengan tampang cemberut dan baju yang kotor pun menanyainya.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" Tanya Ino bingung.

"Iya Sakura, kenapa bajumu juga kotor?" Hinata pun ikut menanyainya.

"Tak apa-apa. Ini pesanannya" Sakura hanya menjawab dengan biasa.

"Ta...ta..." Ucap Hinata terputus putus.

"Sudah lupakan saja. Ayo kita makan" Ajak Sakura.

Sementara itu Sasuke yang ingin mengerejai Sakura, ia malah menyembunyikan tempat pensil Sakura. Saat bel istirahat sudah berakhir, semua murid langsung masuk kembali ke kelas. Guru matematika pun memasuki kelas dan memberikan tugas kepada murid-muridnya.

"Anak-anak, cepat kerjakan soal halaman 76. Ibu akan keluar sebentar" Ucap guru itu yang bernama Kurinai.

"Baik bu" Ucap semua murid serempak.

Sementara anak-anak lain sudah menulis, Sakura masih sibuk mencari tempat pensilnya.

"Aduh... di mana tempat pensilku sih" Sakura berkata entah pada siapa.

"Hey, kau ini sedang apa?" Sasuke berkata pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Tempat pensilku hilang. Kalo hilang aku menulis pake apa?" Kata Sakura sambil menggerutu.

"Kalo nulis ya peke pensil. Dasar bodoh" Sasuke membalas perkataan Sakura.

"Tapi tempat pensilku hilang bodoh" Jawab Sakura balas mengetai Sasuke bodoh.

"Memangnya aku peduli" Ucap Sasuke acuh.

"Eng... Sasuke boleh aku pinjam pensilmu?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Tidak" Jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Pelit" Balas Sakura sambil kesal.

"Masa bodoh" Jawab Sasuke tak peduli.

Sakura merasa kesal karena Sasuke tak mau meminjamkannya pensil. Akhirnya ia meminjam pensil pada Naruto.

"Hey Naruto. Boleh aku pinjam pensilmu?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"Boleh saja, nih" Naruto pun meminjami Sakura pensil.

"Terima kasih" Ucap Sakura.

Pelajaran pun akhirnya selesai. Sakura pun dapat mengerjakan tugasnya walau terlambat. Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Semua murid berbergas pulang. Setelah semua pulang, kecuali Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke pun menuju meja Naruto dan mengambil sesuatu yang berupa tempat pensil dari laci meja Naruto. Sasuke pun melempar tempat pensil itu ke meja Sakura.

"Eh..." Ucap Sakura keget.

"Inikan tempat pensilku" Sakura pun mengambil tempat pensilnya.

"Hn" Sasuke merespon.

"Sasuke, pasti kau menyembunyikannya, ya kan?" tuduh Sakura ke hidung Sasuke.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Jawab yang benar Sasuke" Sakura kini menjadi kesal dengan orang di depannya.

"Jika iya, kenapa" Sasuke menjawab dengan entengnya.

"Bisakah kau tak mengusiliku Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura dengan emosiny.

"Tidak" Sasuke membalas dengan kata yang jelas dan singkat.

"ahhhh, sudahlah. Malas aku berdebat denganmu" Sakura yang masih kesal mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dan meninggalkan Sasuke pergi.

Sakura pun meninggali Sasuke dan segera pulang kerumahnya. Sakura hidup sendiri di rumah peninggalan orang tuanya sebelum orang tuanya meninggal karena terjatuh di laut. Hal itu terjadi saat Sakura berumur 10 tahun. Peristiwa itu membuat Sakura trauma dan ia takut jika berenang di kolam atau laut. Sebenarnya Sakura suke berenang dan ia juga bisa berenang walau sediki-sedikit.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Sakura yang baru mandi merasa lapar. Ia pun berniat menuju sebuah toko swalayan untuk membeli bahan makanan untuk ia masak malam ini. Selesai membeli bahan-bahan sampai setengah jam, Sakura pun berniat pulang. Saat di jalan Sakura dicegat oleh 2 preman.

"Cantik... sedang apa malam-malam begini?" Tanya preman yang berbadan besar dengan tampang menyeramkan.

"Mendingan ke sini, temenin kita malam ini" Ucap preman satunya yang berbadan pendek.

"..." Sakura hanya diam dan bersikap tenang.

"Hey kok diam aja. Sini dong" Preman itu menarik tangan Sakura.

"Hey bisakah kalian melepaskanku" Ucap Sakura sambil ketakuta.

"Ada syaratnya. Kau harus menemani kami malam ini. Bagaiman?" Preman itu berkata sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak" Sakura membantah.

"Hey tenang. Kami tak akan melukaimu kok" Preman itu hendak mencium Sakura.

Sakura yang merasa ketakutan, langsung menghentakkan tangannya. Sehingga genggaman preman itu terlepas. Sakura tak menyiakan kesempatan itu untuk kabur.

"Hey. Kau tak bisa kabur gadis cantik" Ucap preman itu dan segera menyusul mengejar Sakura yang kabur.

Sakura terus berlari, sehingga bahan-bahan yang ia beli berantakan keluar dari kantongnya. Preman itu terus mengejar Sakura. Sakura pun terjatuh.

*Bruuukkkkk...

"Ahhh..." Rintih Sakura.

"Hahahaha. Kau tak bisa kemana mana lagi gadis manis" Ucap preman itu sambil menyringai.

"Ampun. Ampuni saya..." Sakura kini menangis ketakutan. Bahan-bahan makanannya semuar berserakan di jalan.

"Tenang. Kami tak akan apa-apakan kau" Ucap preman itu.

Sakura yang masih terjatuh kini meringkuk di jalan sambil menangis ketakutan.

*Bugh...bugh...

Seorang laki-laki datang langsung menghajar kedua preman itu. Preman itu pun langsung jatuh, tetapi bangkit lagi.

"Hey bocah. Kau tak usah ikut campur urusan kami" Bentak preman itu pada laki-laki itu.

"Cuh... laki-laki menjijikan" Balas laki-laki itu sambil meludah ke arah preman itu.

"Diam kau bocah. Kau tak tau apa-apa" Bentak preman yang satunya.

Laki-laki itu langsung menghajar lagi kedua preman itu. Setelah beberapa menit mereka berkelahi, preman itu K.O di tempat. Preman itu langsung pergi kabur. Sakura yang masih ketakutan, tak berani melihat.

"Hey tenanglah. Mereka sudah pergi" Ucap laki-laki itu sambil mengangkat Sakura untuk berdiri.

"hu..huhu..." Sakura yang tak mau bangun tetap menangis.

"Ayolah bangun. Sudak tak ada apa-apa" Laki-laki itu menyakinkan.

Sakura yang terus saja menangis membuat laki-laki itu khawatir walau ia sedikit sebal atas tingkah Sakura. Ai pun memeluk Sakura, berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi. Kau sudah aman" Ucap laki-laki itu menenangkan Sakura.

"Aku takut..." Jawab Sakura sambil berusaha berhenti menangis.

Sakura pun berhenti menengis, ia mengadahkan kepalanya ke wajah laki-laki itu. Sakura pun kaget.

"Hah... Sasuke..." Sakura kpun kaget.

"Mengapa?" Sasuke bingung dengan kekagetan Sakura.

"Kau ada di sini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Iya. Memang akau salah kalo menolongmu, eh?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

"Tidak. Oh ya, makasih atas pertolongannya" Sakura pun berterima kasih pada Sasuke.

"Hn, tapi bagaimana dengan bahan-bahan makananmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Huhh" Sakura menghela napasnya.

"Hn" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya.

"Bahan-bahannya hancur. Padahal belum makan" Ucap Sakura dengan nada kecewa.

"Kau belum makan?" Tanya Sasuke mengyakinkan Sakura.

"..." Sakura hanya mengangguk pasrah dengan tampang lesu.

"Kalo begitu ayo" Ucap Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

"Keman?" Sakura binggung pada Sasuke.

"Makan. Kau lapar bukan" Kata Sasuke.

"I...iya, tapi... apa tak merepotkan?" Tanya Sakura smabil gugup.

"Sudahlah" Sasuke pun menarik tangan Sakura.

Sakura hanya menuruti, Sasuke membawa Sakura ke restourant terdekat.

"Ayo masuk, kenapa diam?" Sasuke bingung melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba diam.

"Apa sebaiknya kita makan di pinggiran jalan saja?" Tanya Sakura yang merasa tak enak hati.

"Menurutku makanan di pinggir jalan kurang sehat" Jelas Sasuke.

"Tapi lebih murah" Bantah Sakura.

"Sudah diam saja. Lagi pula kau kan dari tadi lapar" Ajak Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung menarik Sakura masuk ke restourant dan disambut oleh dua orang pelayan.

Sasuke segera mencari tempat yang kosong. Setelah dapat tempat kami pun memesan makanan.

"Pelayan" Panggil Sasuke pada pelayan.

"Iya tuan, tuan pesan apa?" Pelayan itu menannyakan pesanan kepada kami.

"Aku pesan omelette dan jus tomat" Jelas Sasuke.

"Baik tuan, ada lagi?" Pelayan menanyakan Sasuke dengan sopan.

"Sakura, kau pesan _a_pa?" Sasuke menanyakan makanan apa yang Sakura ingin pesan.

"Eh..." Sakura tampak berfikir.

_*Aduh, gimana ni. Makanannya gak ada yang aku ketahui. Dasar kampungan sekali diriku* Batin Sakura._

"Berikan dia makanan yang sama denganku" Ucap Sasuke pada pelayan itu lagi.

"Baik, tuan dan nona tunggu 15 menit lagi." Pelayan itu pun kembali ke dapur.

Selama kami menunggu pesanan datang, kami hanya diam.

_*Aduh, kenapa aku jadi gugup dan jantungku berdegup cepat saat bersama Sasuke* Batin Sakura._

_*Apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis itu. Dari tadi hanya melamun terus. Dasar gadis aneh* Batin Sasuke._

Setelah 15 menit menunggu, pesanan itu pun datang. Pelayan tersebut menaruh makanannya di meja kami.

"Ini pesanannya tuan dan nona" Pelayan itu menaruh makanan itu di meja.

"Hn" Sasuke mengambil mekanan pesanannya begitu dengan Sakura.

Selama makan, kami hanya diam. Sasuke makan dengan wajah yang datar, sedangkan Sakura makan dengan menundukan wajahnya. 20 menit lamanya, kami selesai makan.

"Sasuke, arigato" Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Hn" Sasuke melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

_*Apa-apaan dia, dari tadi hanya mangucapkan "hn" yang tak kumengerti* Batin Sakura._

"Baiklah, saya permisi pulang" Sakura pun berniat pulang.

"Aku antar" Sergah Sasuke.

"Ehh..." Sakura kaget dengan kata-kata Sasuke yang akan mengantarkannya.

Sasuke pun berjalan menuju parkiran, Sakura mengikuti Sasuke di belakangnya. Saat sampai di parkiran dan menemukan mobil Sasuke. Aku masuk di kursi belakang kemudi, dan Sasuke masuk di depan kemudi.

"Mengapa kau duduk di belakang?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menoleh ke arah kuarsi belakang.

"Tidak apa-apa" Sakura menjawab dengan wajah polos.

"Duduk di depan saja" Tawar Sasuke yang kini menghadap depan.

"Ba...baik" Sakura menerima tawaran Sasuke dan pindah ke kursi depan di samping Sasuke.

Mobil Sasuke pun melesat dari dalam parkiran. Selama di jalan pun kami hanya diam. Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Sebenarnya Sasuke tak tau alamat rumah Sakura. Ia pun menanyakan pada Sakura.

"Hey, di mana rumahmu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil tak melepaskan pandangannya dari arah jalan.

"Kau turunkan aku di samping kedai takoyaki saja. Rumahku sibelah toko itu" Sakura menjelaskan letak rumahnya yang sudah terlihat.

"Hn" Tanda Sasuke mengerti.

Mobil Sasuke pun berhenti di depan bangunan rumah yang telah ditunjukkan Sakura tadi. Sakura pun keluar dari dalam mobil Sasuke.

"Sasuke, arigato tumpangannya" Sakura pun keluar dari mobil Sasuke.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke.

Setelah Sakura masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sasuke menancapkan gas mobilnya untuk pulang ke rumah.

_*Kenapa hari ini aku banyak membantu gadis aneh itu_

Sampai di rumah, Sasuke menuju kamarnya. Ia menghiraukan ibunya yang menanyakan dirinya habis dari mana. Begitu sampai di kamar Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan mendengarkan lagu dari mp3nya. Sampai sampai Itachi, kakaknya masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu.

*Braakkk...

"Sasuke, dari mana saja kau?" Itachi menanyakan Sasuke dengan muka gajenya.

"..." Sasuke lebih mendengarkan lagu di mp3nya dari pada suara Itachi.

"Sasuke, adikku yang manis. Jawab pertanyaan kakakmu ini yang ganteng" Itachi membanggakan dirinya pede sambil merangkul Sasuke.

"Bisakah kau diam baka" Sasuke melepaskan rangkulan Itachi.

"Habisnya kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku" Itachi memasang muka memelas.

"Untuk apa dijawab. Pertanyaan tak penting" Ucap Sasuke sarkatis.

"Kakakmu ini sangat menhawatirkanmu Sasuke sayang" Itachi mencoba memeluk Sasuke.

"Lebih baik kau keluar dari kamarku saja sana. Mengganggu saja" Sasuke lalu mengusir Itachi.

"Baik-baik, aku bisa pergi sendiri" Itachi pun keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

Setelah Itachi keluar dari kamar Uchiha bungsu. Sasuke mendengarkan lagi lagu di mp3nya, lalu lama-lama ia pun tertidur.

***SAKURA POV**

Sang surya pun sudah muncul kembali dari tidurnya. Ia pun memancarkan sinarnya ke seluruh dunia. Salah satunya, menyinari kamar seorang perempun pink yang masih terlelap. Merasakan hawa panas, gadis pink itu pun bangun dari tidurnya.

"Hhhoooammmm..." Gadis pink itu menguap panjang.

"Cepat sekali pagi" Ucapnya sambil meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Harus cepat, hari ini masih sekolah. Tapi masih ngantuk" Gadis pink itu berkata sendiri.

Gadis pink, Sakura lalu mengambil handuknya dan menuju kamar mandi. Karena masih ngantuk, akhirnya...

*Duukkkk...

Ia pun membentur tembok di samping pintu kamar mandinya.

"Aaawwww..." Sakura meringis sambil memegangi keningnya.

Tak mau membuang waktu, Sakura pun memasuki kamar mandi. Setelah 20 menit ia mandi. Akhirnya ia pun selesai. Sakura pun memakai baju seragam sekolahnya. Setelah memakai baju dan berdandan, ia pun selesai dan bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah dengan jalan kaki.

***SAKURA POV END**

Saat di jalan ia pun bertemu dengan Ino sahabat barunnya yang juga sedang berangkat sekolah. Tapi bedanya Ino menaiki mobilnya.

"Pagi Sakura" Ino menyapa Sakura di tengah perjalanan.

"Pagi Ino" Sakura membalas sapaan Ino.

"Kau jalan kaki?" Tanya Ino sambil menyuruh sopirnya utuk berhenti.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Ino" Ucap Sakura datar.

"Bagaimana naik mobilku saja?" Tawar Ino dari dalam mobilnya.

"Tidak usah, sebentar lagi juga sampai" Sakura menolak tawaran Ino.

"Apanya yang sebentar lagi. Ini masih lumayang jauh Sakura. Sudah ikut saja" Ino sedikit memaksa Sakura.

"Baiklah, terserah apa katamu saja" Sakura pun menuruti Ino karena sedikit memaksanya.

"Ayo masuk" Ino membukakan pintu mobilnya dan menyilahkan Sakura masuk.

Selama di jalan, Sakura dan Ino menyelingi dengan canda tawa dan Ino bergosip. Setelah beberapa menit, mereka pun sampai di sekolah. Sakura dan Ino pun turun dari mobil Ino.

"Ino, makasih ya" Ucap Sakura ketika sudah keluar dari mobil.

"Iya-iya. Tak perlu sungkan Sakura. Eh itu ada Hinata" Ino menunjuk Hinata yang baru datang bersama kakaknya Neji.

"Eh iya. Hinata..." Sakura setengah teriak memanggil Hinata.

"Eh, Sakura, Ino. Pagi..." Hinata berjalan ke arah Sakura dan Ino.

"Pagi juga Hinata" Jawab Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"Ayo ke kelas" Ajak Hinata ke kelas.

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan menuju kelas, sesampai di kelas, hanya ada Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke yang mendengarkan musik dengan mp3nya, sedangkan Naruto memainkan game di hpnya.

"Pagi..." Sakura, Ino dan Hinata menyapa kelasnya.

"Eh ada, Sakura-chan, Hinata, dan Ino. Pagi" Naruto membalas sambil melambaikkan tangannya dengan cengiran gajenya.

Sakura, Ino dan Hinata pun duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Sakura menaruh tasnya di samping bangku Sasuke. Sasuke pun meliriknya sekilas dengan ekor matanya, tapi yang dilirik tak mengetahuinya.

"Besok ada festifal di kota Tokyo loh" Cerocos Ino tiba-tiba.

"Apa benar?" Naruto yang mendengarnya sedikit kaget.

"Iya, masa kau tak tau. Pasti Sakura, Sasuke dan Hinata taukan?" Ino melirik ketiga orang itu.

"Aku tidak tau Ino" Ucap Sakura innocent.

"Aku juga tak tau" Hinata juga tak mengetahuinya.

"Sudah tau lama" Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya datar.

"Hahhh, Sakura dan Hinata tak tau?" Ino keget mendengar perkataan dua sahabatnya.

"Aku lupa Ino, festifal ini diadakan setahun sekali kan?" Tanya Hinata menyakinkan.

"Iya benar. Dan kau Sakura, kau tak tau sungguhan?" Ino melirik Sakura.

"Aku tak pernah tau" Ucap Sakura yang tambah membuat Ino heran.

"Aduh Sakura. Hm... bagaimana kalo kita semua datang ke festial itu?" Ino menanyakan kapada semua temannya.

"Tentu" Naruto mengancungkan jempolnya.

"I...ii..iya" Hinata gugup ketika mendengar jawaban Naruto yang juga ikut.

"Hn" Sasuke juga setuju.

"Baiklah, aku juga ikut" Sakura pun menyutujui ajakan Ino.

"Jadi semua setuju. Baik, kita kumpul di depan sekolah ya?" Ino menentukan tempat kumpulnya.

"Oke!" Semua menjawab, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam.

**TBC...**

**AN: **

**Akhirnya bersambung juga fictnya. Ceritanya masih aneh ya?**

**Maaf kalau jelek, namanya juga masih amatir dan harus masih belajar.**

**Bagaimana? Apa masih harus ada yang di perbaiki? Semoga ada peningkatan. Kalo ada keanehan dalam cerita direview ya...?#ngarep*PLAK***

**Mungkin chapter selanjutnya akan sedikit lama di post. Tapi aku janji akan selesaikan ceritanya, yahh... walaupun lama. hehehehe**

**Hm….Tolong di review ya, readers-readers sekalian, dan senpai-senpai sampai newbie-newbie, semuanyaaa….pliss REVIEWNYA… kritik dan saran yang bersifat membantu membuat fanfiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Benci Jadi Cinta**

**By**

**Melody In The Sky**

**Disclaimer :**

**Dari jaman lahirnya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sampai kiamat datang pun**

**Narut tetap milik**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: **

**Gaje, hancur lebur,**

**Gak pandai bikin summary**

**Gak jelas**

**Don't like, don't read !**

**No flame !**

**Summary :**

**Sasuke yang awalnya membenci Sakura **

**karena menyebalkan, ia pun selalu mengerjainya.**

**Seiring waktu mereka bersama, walau sering bertengar.**

**Dapat menumbuhkan rasa cinta**

**Diantara keduannya**

Esok harinya ketika jam menunjukan pukul 17.30, gadis berambut pink sedang mandi. Setelah 20 menit mandi ia pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan bergegas memakai baju. Gadis pink itu memakai yukata berwarna pink senada dengan warna rambutnya dengan motif pohon sakura yang cantik. Rambutnya ia sanggul dengan indah dengan tusuk konde dengan bentuk bunga sakura sebagai hiasannya. Gadis pink yang diketahui bernama Sakura merias wajahnya agar terlihat cantik, tapi ia hanya memoles make-up dengan tipis, tapi cantik.

Jam pun menunjukkan pukul 18.45, ia pun selesai dan mengambil dompetnya. Sakura segera pergi menuju sekolah tempat mereka kumpul nanti. Karena tak ada kendaraan, ia akhirnya berjalan kaki. Di tengah perjalanan ia bertemu dengan seseorang.

*Tiinnnnnn* Bunyi klakson mobil.

"Ahh... gomen" Sakura merasa bahwa ia menghalangi jalan.

"Sedang apa kau?" Seseorang didalam mobil menannyai Sakura.

"Aku ingin pergi ke festi..." Ucapan Sakura tergantung karena kaget dengan lawan bicaranya.

"Sasuke" Pria itu yang diketahui bernama Sasuke mengangkat alis sebelahnya.

"Apa?" Sasuke yang bingung masih didalam mobil.

"Tidak" Sakura pun segera melanjutkan perjalannya.

Sasuke yang seperti dihiraukan segera menyusul Sakura.

"Hey, ku mau berjalan kaki sampai sekolah?" Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan pelan mengikuti Sakura.

"Ya" Sakura tetap berjalan mengiraukan Sasuke yang mengikutinya

"Kau tidak lelah apa?" Sasuke tetap berusaha megikuti Sakura.

"Tidak" Jawab Sakura singkat sambil melangkahkan kakinya.

"Naiklah" Tawar Sasuke didalam mobil.

"Heh?" Sakura kaget, tiba-tiba Sasuke menawarkan tumpangan pada Sakura.

"Mau tidak?" Tawar Sasuke sekali lagi.

"I...iya" Sakura menerima ajak Sasuke.

Sakura pun menerima tawaran Sasuke, ia pun segera masuk ke mobil Sasuke di bangku belakang.

"Selalu di belakang" Sasuke bersiap menancapkan gas mobilnya.

"Sudahlah, yang penting sampai" Sakura merespon.

"Terserah" Ucap Sasuke sambil menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Setelah 15 menit dalam perjalanan yang hanya di isi keheningan. Mereka pun sampai. Di sana sudah ada Ino,Hinata,Naruto, dan Sai, pacar Ino.

"Woi... Teme" Teriak Naruto memanggil Sasuke.

"Kau berisik Dobe" Sasuke membalas perkataan Naruto.

"Mana Sakura-chan? Kau tau?" Naruto menanyakan Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke tak membalas sampai gadis pink keluar dari mobilnya.

"Hy teman-teman" Sapa Sakura pada teman-temannya.

"Wahhh, Sakura kau cantik. Benarkan teman-teman?" Ino memandang kagum ke arah Sakura.

"Iya, benar" Semua menjawab, kecuali Sasuke.

"Jelek" Sasuke mencelos tiba-tiba.

"Teme, kau bagaimana. Buka matamu, Sakura-chan sangat cantink Teme" Naruto membela Sakura, yang dibela malah blushing.

"I...ii...iya Sasuke, Sakura-chan cantik loh" Puji Hinata sambil menyetujui ucapan Naruto.

"Terserah" Sasuke hanya menyilangkan tangan di sepan dadanya.

"Sudah, lebih baik ayo kita berangkat" Ino menarik tangan Sakura dan Hinata.

"Iya" Sahut Naruto dan Sai bersamaan.

Mereka semua berjalan kaki menuju Tokyo sambil diiringi dengan canda tawa, kecuali Sasuke yang berjalan diurutan paling belakang. Sai yang menyadari Sasuke diam terus di belakang pun menghampirinya.

"Sasuke, kau di belakang terus" Ucap Sai sambil terus berjalan.

"Hn" Respon Sasuke sambil menatap langit.

"Kau...? apa ada masalah?" Tanya Sai mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke.

"Tidak" Sasuke manjawab pertanyaan Sai.

"Tapi kau, kelihatan tak bersemangat" Sai menatap Sasuke di sebelahnya.

"Tidak, aku biasa saja" Sasuke pun memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku yukatanya.

Beberap menit kemudian mereka sampai. Keadaan Tokyo benar-benar sangat ramai dan indah. Banyak orang berjualan dan berlalu lalang di sana. Ada pertunjukkan-pertunjukkan juga.

"Nah sudah sampai. Kita kemana nih?" Tanya Ino.

"Indahnya..." Sakura memandang sekelilingnya dengan tatapan kagum.

"Norak" Komentar Sasuke.

"Biarin, aku kan baru pertama" Balas Sakura ketus.

"Salahmu" Sasuke menyalahkan Sakura atas kekaguman Sakura.

"Mengapa salahku" Tanya Sakura tak mau disalahkan.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, jelek" Ejek Sasuke.

"Kau terlalu sombong" Sakura tak mau kalah dari Sasuke.

"Tidak, biasa saja" Ucap Sasuke sebal.

"Iya. Dasar jelek" Sakura membalas ejekan Sasuke.

"Kau yang jelek" Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Sudah, bisakah kalian diam" Sai angkat bicara.

"Tau ni Teme" Naruto menyalahkan Sasuke.

"Apa?" Tantang Sasuke sambil menatap sinis Naruto.

"Tidak" Jawab Naruto buru-buru karena tatapan Sasuke.

"Jadi, kita ke mana?" Ino yang juga mulai kesal.

"Kemana saja" Saran Sakura.

"I...iya. kita berkeliling saja dulu" Usul Hinata menambahkan.

"Baik, ayo kita berkeliling dulu" Sai mengajak semua untuk berkeliling.

Hiruk pikik orang berlalu lalang membuat jalannya menjadi sempit dan ramai, hingga kedua orang dari mereka terpisah.

"Aduhhh... Ino dan yang lain kemana sih?" Sakura mencari-cari teman-temannya.

"Salahmu tuh" Tuding Sasuke.

"Enak saja. Ini tuh rame tau" Sakura tak mau disalahkan.

"Terserah" Ujar Sasuke singkat.

"Dasar aneh" Sakura mengatai Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang, eh?" Sasuke pura-pura tidak dengar, padahal jelas sekali.

"Tidak" Bantah Sakura.

"Kau bohong jelek" Sasuke terus memojokkan Sakura.

"Ti...tidak kok" Sakura terus membantah.

Saat mereka sedang salah-salahan, seseorang menarik dompet Sakura. Dompet pun terlepas dari genggaman Sakura. Orang itu pun segera berlari.

"Hey, dompetku" Ucap Sakura kaget.

"Hey copet" Sasuke teriak sambil mengejar pencopet itu.

Sakura pun juga ikut mengejar pencopet itu di belakang Sasuke. Pencopet itu terus berlari dengan lincah diantara keramaian. Sasuke pun tak kalah lincah juga. Pencopet itu terus berlari sampai keluar dari keramaian. Sedangkan Sasuke terus mengejar pencopet itu, dan Sakura berlari di belakangnya dengan ngos-ngosan.

Akhirnya pencopet itu berhenti di depan 2 temnnya. Sasuke juga berhenti, bagitupun Sakura yang berhenti di belakang Sasuke.

"Serahkan dompet itu" Ucap Sasuke lantang kepada 3 pencopet itu.

"Cuma bocah yang sok" Ejek pencopet satunya.

"Jangan kalian anggap remeh aku" Sasuke mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul 3 pencopet itu.

"Memangnya kami takut apa? Hahahahah" Pencopet itu tertawa.

"Kau..." Geram Sasuke.

" Sasuke sudah, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini" Sakura mencoba melarang Sasuke berkelahi.

"Wahh... kau membawa kekasihmu ke sini juga?" Pencopet itu melirik Sakura dari atas sampai bawah.

"Lebih baik kau yang pergi Sakura" Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan ekor matanya.

"Tidak" Sakura membantah Sasuke.

"Kau keras kepala" Sasuke kini khawatir dengan keberadaan Sakura.

"Memang" Sakura membalas Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tak mau pergi juga sih?" Sasuke terlihat waspada pada pencopet di depannya.

"Aku tak mau pergi sebelum kau pergi" Ucap Sakura.

"Terserah" Sasuke akhirnya menuruti Sakura.

"Sudah selesai bicaranya?" Tanya pencopet itu.

Sasuke langsung menghajar pencopet itu, 2 pencopet lainnya juga menyerang Sasuke secara bersamaan.

*BAGH, BUGH, BAGH, BUGH

Perkelahian itu pun terjadi, 2 pencopet itu hampir kalah. Karena Sasuke lengah. Pencopet satunya memagang tangan Sakura. Sakura terus berontak, tapi apa daya. Pencopet itu terus memagang tangan Sakura.

"Sasuke..." Sakura teriak memanggil Sasuke.

"Sakura..." Sasuke membalikkan badannya, dan akhirnya ia kena pukul pencopet itu.

Sakura terus meronta hingga sanggul rambutnya berantakkan dan rambutnya yang tadinya rapi, kini terurai bebas. Tangannya yang terus di pegang pencopet di belakangnya kini memerah karena cengkraman yang kuat.

"Lepaskan aku" Teriak Sakura.

"Sakura, bertahan" Ucap Sasuke sambil terus memukul 2 pencopet di depannya.

"Sasuke sakit..." Sakura terus berteriak menahan sakit. Karena terus kesakitan sakura pun menangis.

Perkelahian 2 lawan 1 oleh Sasuke pun berlangsung lumayan lama. Sasuke pun berhasil membuat 2 pencopet di depannya pingsan, dan tinggal seorang lagi. Kini penampilan Sasuke sudah berantakan, tangannya yang luka, yukatanya yang berantakkan begitu juga dengan rambutnya.

"Hey, aku lepaskan gadis itu dan serahkan dompet itu" Sasuke sedikit teriak.

"Tidak semudah itu bocah" Tantang pencopet itu.

Sasuke langsung memukul kembali pencopet itu. Hingga pencopet itu tak sadarkan diri. Sasuke pun merebut dompet itu dan berjalan ke arah Sakura yang terduduk sambil menangis.

"Sakura, bangun, mereka sudah pingsan" Sasuke menyakini Sakura.

"Aku takut Sasuke" Sakura berucap sambil terisak.

"Mereka sudah pingsan Sakura. Ayo bangun" Kini ucapan Sasuke melembut.

"I... . kau tak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Sakura menatap Sasuke khawatir.

"Tidak. Ini dompetmu" Sasuke menyerahkan dompetnya pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih. Tapi tanganmu memar dan wajahmu luka" Sakura pun makin khawatir,

"Ini sudah biasa Sakura. Kau tak perlu khawatir" Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"Ta..ta..tapi..." Sakura menatap Sasuke sambil bicara terputus-putus.

"Sudah ayo, kau memangnya tidak lapara?" Sasuke pun mengganti topik lain.

"Eh... lapar sih..." Perut Sakura pun berbunyi.

*Krruyuuukkkk

"Hehehe, perutmu konser tuh" Ledek Sasuke.

"Ihhhh...jangan meledekku" Sakura pun merona menahan malu.

Sasuke pun langsung pergi menuju festival itu lagi. Sakura yang ditinggal Sasuke segera menyusul Sasuke.

Karena meraka berdua terpisah dari teman-temannya, mereka berkeliling berdua. Mereka ke kedai ramen dan memesan 2 mangkok ramen.

"Paman aku pesan 2 ramen" Sasuke memesan 2 mangkok ramen.

"Silahkan tunggu sebentar" Paman itu pun melesat membuat 2 ramen.

Setelah 10 menit menunggu, ramen pun datang.

"Tuan ini pesanannya" Paman itu pun meletakkan 2 mangkok ramen di meja Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Hn" Ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Arigato paman" Sakura memberika senyum kepada paman itu.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, mereka pun melanjutkan berkeliling sekalian mencari Ino dkk. Mereka berjalan bersampingan sambil diam. Mereka cukup lama berkeliling sampai akhirnya...

"Teme" Teriak Naruto memanggil Sasuke.

"Naruto" Ucap Sakura yang kaget.

"Sakura..." Ino belari ke arah Sakura dan disusul Hinata dari belakang.

"Ino, Hinata kalian dari mana?" Tanya Sakura pada 2 sahabatnya.

"Seharusnya kami yang menanyakan itu padamu Sakura. Kau dari mana saja?" Ino membalikan pertanyaan pada Sakura.

"Sakura, mengapa rambutmu berantakan dan tergerai. Pakaianmu juga berantakan? Tanya Hinata sambil menatap Sakura dari atas sampai bawah.

"Tadi aku habis berlari karena dicopet. Dan Sasuke yang menyelamatkan dompet dan diriku" Jelas Sakura pada sahabatnya.

Hinata dan Ino hanya ber-oh ria.

"Teme, rambut dan pakaianmu sangatlah berantakan. Tan tangan dan wajahmu pun memar. Kau kenapa Teme?" Naruto menanyakan Sasuke bertubi-tubi.

"Berisik Dobe" Sasuke sedikit membentak.

"Setidaknya kau jelaskan pada kami sedikit" Naruto memohon dengan wajah memelas.

"Berkelahi, karena membantu si jelek" Jelas Sasuke dengan sangat singkat.

"Eh? Maksudmu Sakura-chan?" Naruto memastikan.

"Hn" Balas Sasuke.

"Lebih baik kita obati luka Sasuke dan Sakura dulu dan melanjutkan acara keliling kita" Sai pun yang dari tadi diam kini berbicara.

Mereka pun segera mengobati Sasuke dan Sakura, dan merapikan dandanan mereka. Sakura tidak disanggul lagi, hanya digerai dan di rapikan. Setelah mengobati Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan.

Sakura dkk melihat-lihat aksesoris. Sedangkan Sasuke dkk membeli sebuah benda di toko.

"Sakura, Hinata kita beli aksesoris yuk" Ino mengajak 2 sahabatnya itu.

"Oke" Jawab Sakura dan Hinata bebarengan.

"Dobe, antarkan aku ke toko itu" Tunjuk Sasuke mengajak Naruto.

"Mau ngapain kau?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Membelinya lah, dasar bodoh" Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Aauuuwwww, sakit Teme" Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"Dari pada kalian bertengkar, lebih baik cepat" Sai melerai pertengkaran kecil antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

Mereka membeli apa yang mereka ingin beli. Sakura, Ino, dan Hiata membeli jepitan bergambar bunga kesukaan mereka. Sakura bunga sakura. Ino bunga cosmos, dan Hinata bunga lavender.

Begitu pun dengan Sasuke, Naruto , dan Sai. Sasuke membeli jaket berwarna biru dongker, dan topi berwarna hitam. Naruto membeli sepatu berwarna oren. Sedangkan Sai hanya membeli topi putih. Tetapi Nruto juga membeli sebuah bunga mawar untuk Hinata. Sedangkan Sai membeli sebatang cokelat untuk Ino.

"Kalian sudah selesai. Jika sudah, kita ke bukit belakang" Ucap Sai.

"Sudah kok" Jawab Ino.

"Mau melihat kembang api ya, inikan sudah jam 12 kurang 20 menit" Hinata melihat jam tangannya.

"Tentu Hinata sayang" Naruto langsung merangkul Hinata, yang dirangkul blushing.

"Cepat, jika tak mau terlambat" Sasuke pun berjalan di depan teman-temannya menuju bukit.

Hanya 10 menit mereka sudah sampai. Mereka pun duduk di atas rumput di bukit itu.

"Apa masih lama?" Tanya Sakura yang sudah mulai bosan.

"Sebentar lagi Sakura-chan, kau tunggu saja" Kata Naruto.

Sakura pun menghela napas sebentar. Naruto pun menghadap Hinata. Dan Sai menghadap Ino.

"Hinata, ini untukmu" Naruto memberikan bunga mawar yang ia beli tadi ke Hinata.

"Na...na..Naruto" Hinata menyebut nama kekasihnya. Wajahnay sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Terimalah. Aishiteru Hinata" Ucap Naruto.

"Arigato Naruto. Aishiteru" Hinata pun menerima bunga dari Naruto. Naruto pun mencium bibir Hinata sekilas. Hinata pun tambah memerah wajahnya.

Dibagian Sai dan Ino.

"Ino, ini sebuah cokelat untukmu?" Sai menyodorkan Ino cokelat.

"Untukku?" Tunjuk Ino pada dirinya sendiri.

"Iya, memang untuk siapa lagi?" Ujar Sai.

"Arigato Sai. Aishiteru" Ino pun mencium bibir Sai sekilas, dan memeluk Sai. Sai pun membalas.

*Dduuuarrrrrrr  
Kembang api pun meletus ke langit. Naruto dan Hinata, dan Sai dan Ino kini tampak mesra. Sedangkan Sakura maupun Sasuke hanya diam menatap langit dan memikirkan pikirannya sendiri.

"Indah..." 1 kata kagum dari Sakura.

"..." Sasuke diam dan melirik Sakura dengan ekor matanya sekilas.

Semua menatap ke langit. Mengagumi keindahan kembang api yang meletus di langit dengan indahnya. Sakura tak lepas penglihatannya dari langit. Ia terus menatap kembang api di atasnya. Malam pun semakin larut. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari. Mereka pun sekarang terserang kantuk dan memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Hoooammmm, sudah malam. Pulang yuk" Naruto yang sedang ngantuk.

"Iya. Sudah malam sekali. Sai kau antar aku pulang ya?" Ino meminta Sai u tuk mengantarnya.

"Baik, tuan putri. Ayo" Sai pun menggandeng tangan Ino.

"Teman-teman aku duluan ya" Ino melambaikkan tangannya.

"Dah Ino" Hinata juga melambaikan tangannya.

"Hinata kau aku antar pulang ya. Dan Teme, kau antar Sakura pulang ya?" Ucap Naruto seenaknya.

"Apa-apaan kau? Kenapa harus aku?" Sasuke sewot.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri" Sakura pun berusaha menolak.

"Sakura, tidak baik wanita pulang malam sendirian" Hinata menasihati.

"Benar Sakura-chan, kau sama Sasuke saja" Naruto pun menyuruh Sakura agar bareng Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku bisa jaga diri kok" Sakura tetap berusaha menolak.

"Teme... kau antarkan Sakuralah..." Naruto memohon pada Sasuke.

"Hn, baiklah" Sasuke pun tunduk atas permohonan Naruto.

"Sakura, sana. Sasuke dah mau tuh" Hinata pun menarik tangan Sakura.

"I..ii..iya" Sakura pun menurutinya.

"Teme, kami pulang duluan ya" Naruto pun pergi pulang bersama Hinata.

Tinggal Sakura dan Sasuke saja.

"Ayo" Sasuke pun memasuki mobilnya.

"Eh? Iya" Sakura pun ikut memasuki mobil Sasuke, di bangu belakang lagi.

"Selalu seperti itu terus" Ucap Sasuke dan langsung menancapkan gas mobilnya.

_*Ngantuk sekali. Gak kuat nahannya lagi. Cepat sampai dong* Batin Sakura._

Selama di jalan mereka seperti biasa hanya diam. Mungkin terlalu lelah karena malam ini. 20 menit berlalu, mereka pun sampai di depan rumah Sakura. Sakura pun turun dari mobil Sasuke.

"Arigato Sasuke dan selamat malam Sasuke" Ucap Sakura.

"Hn" Sasuke membalas dengan singkat, dan segera menancapkan mobilnya ke arah rumahnya.

Sakura pun membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia langsung ke kamarnya. Sebelum tidur Sakura sempat mandi dulu untuk membersihkan badanya. Selesai mandi ia pun langsung tidut dan terlelap karena sangat lelah.

***SASUKE POV**

Malam pun berubah menjadi pagi. Mentari pun menunjukkan sosoknya di langit. Cahaya darinya terpancar sampai bumi dan membangunkan sesosok laki-laki yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Merasa tubuhnya meresakan panas karena sinar mentari yang masuk melalui jendelanya. Ia pun terbangun.

"Ng..." Laki-laki itu terbangun.

"Hoooammmm" Sasuke pun meregangkan tubuhnya yang atletis.

Seorang wanita paruh baya pun masuk ke kamarnya.

"Sasuke..." Panggil wanita itu, ibunya.

"Hn, ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Tidak, ibu hanya ingin membangunkanmu. Tapi kau sudah bangun" Wanita itu pun tersenyum pada anaknya.

"Ya sudah, ibu keluar dulu. Aku mau mandi" Ucap Sasuke yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya.

"Baiklah. Setelah itu kau turun dan sarapan" Ibunya segera keluar dari kamar anaknya.

Sasuke pun segera mandi, setelah 15 menit, ia keluar. Sasuke pun memakai kaos putih dan jaket yang ia beli semalam, dan memakai celana jeans sebetis. Setelah berpakaian dan menyisir rambut emonya ia turun ke bawah untuk sarapan.

"Pagi" Sasuke menyapa keluarganya di bawah.

"Pagi Sasuke" Ucap kedua orang tuanya.

"Hy Sasuke sayang. Hehehehe" Itachi menyapa Sasuke juga dengan senyum gajenya.

"Diam kau baka" Sasuke berkata pada Itachi ketus.

"Pagi-pagi sudah membentak kakak tersayangmu ini" Itachi terkikik kecil.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal dengan perilaku kakaknya satu ini. Karena kesal ia, menghiraukan kakaknya yang selalu berbicara tak penting pada dirinya. Selama sarapan, tak ada suara yang keluar dari keluarga Uchiha itu. Mungkin peraturan dilarang bicara saat makan. Sasuke lah yang pertama selesai saat sarapan. Ia pun bangkit dari kursinya.

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke?" Ibu Sasuke menatap anaknya.

"Pergi sebentar" Sasuke pun langsung melongos keluar dari ruang makan.

"Dasar anak yang tak sopan" Tegur kepala keluarga itu dengan ketus.

"Memeng seperti itu sifatnya dari dulu" Itachi menambahkan ucapan sang ayahnya.

"Sudah, sudah" Ucap Mikoto ibu dari Itachi dan Sasuke.

Suasana di ruang makan itu kembali diam hingga acara makan yang sedikit tertunda selesai.

Sasuke berjalan keluar rumah, ia sedang tak ingin menaiki mobilnya. Ia ingin berjalan kaki sambil menghirup udara segar.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya sepanjang jalan. Sasuke berjalan ke arah padang rumput yang tak jauh dari letak sekolahnya. Sesampainya ia di sana, ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas hamparan tumput di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang mekar.

Laki-laki itu menghirup udara segar yang ada di sekelilingnya. Ia memajamkan matanya sesaat untuk merasakan hawa sejuk yang terbawa oleh angin. Angin itu menerpa tubuh tegap laki-laki itu dengan lembut. Cuaca pada hari ini pun cerah. Laki-laki itu mencoba membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas rumput dan memajamkan matanya sekali lagi mencari ketenangan dan kesejukkan.

Cukup lama ia memejamkan matanya, hingga terdengan suara...

*Srakk srakk srakk... brukkk

Seulet tubuh jatuh dari atas dan menimpa Sasuke yang masih menutup matanya. Seketika Sasuke merasakan ada sesuatu yang menimpa tubuhnya. Sasuke pun terbangun karena kaget dan sakit di perutnya.

"Aduh..." Rintih Sasuke sambil terkejut.

"Awww..." Seulet tubuh itu juga meringis menahan sakit di punggungnya.

"Kauu..." Sasuke terkejut dengan seulet tubuh yang masih di atas tubuhnya.

"Kyyyaaaaaa" Suara teriakan melangking keluar dari mulut seseorang di atas Sasuke.

Seserorang yang berada di atas tubuh Sasuke adalah seorang perempuan berambut pink. Perempuan berambut pink, yang diketahui Sasuke bernama Sakura itu langsung bangun dari atas tubuh Sasuke karena terkejut.

"Hey berisik tau" Ucap Sasuke sambil menutup telinganya dengan kedua tanganya.

"..." Sakura pun langsung diam dan menutup mulutnya.

Sasuke yang merasakan tak ada teriakan lagi dari gadis itu lekas membuka tutupan pada telinganya.

"Hey, kenapa kau tiba-tiba jatuh hah?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit membentak.

"Er...a..aku..." Sakura mengantungkan kalimatnya.

"Aku apa eh?" Sasuke berucap dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"Aku tidak sengaja terpeleset tau" Sakura sedikt meninggikan suaranya karena kesal.

"Kenapa harus menimpaku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Mana ku tau. Kan sudah kubilang aku tak sengaja karena terpeleset. Kau tak dengar apa? Apa kau tuli?" Jelas Sakura membela dirinya yang tidak sengaja.

"Alasan" Kata Sasuke sedikit pelan. Tapi masih terdengar oleh Sakura.

"Aku tidak alasan Sasuke. Lagi pula kenapa kau ada di sini hah?" Tanya Sakura sedikit sebal dengan orang di depannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanay padamu. Kenapa kau ada di atas pohon?" Sasuke membalikan pertanyaan pada Sakura.

"Aku memang sering kesini" Sakura berkata dengan pelan dengan sedikit menahan emosinya.

"Masih alasan? Bilang saja kau mengikutiku?" P'd Sasuke.

"Apa yang alasan. Itu benar. Untuk apa aku mengikuti orang sepertimu. Seperti tak ada kerjaan saja" Dengus Sakura.

"Oh ya?" Sasuke meledeknya.

"Ya" Ucap Sakura dengan cukup kencang.

"Kau terlalu banyak menyangkal" Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon sakura.

"Terserah apa katamu. Yang penting semua itu tak benar bodoh" Sakura pun mengalah atas ucapannya.

"Siapa yang bodoh hah? "Sasuke tak terima dirinya di sebut bodoh oleh seorang gadis.

"Kau, memang kenapa hah?" Ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk hidung Sasuke.

"Yang bodoh itu kau" Sasuke membalas menunjuk Sakura.

"Kau itu sangat menyebalkan tau..." Sakura berteriak di depan muka Sasuke.

"Dasar gadis berisik. Pergi kau dari sini" Sasuke menutup telinganya lagi dan mengusir Sakura pergi.

"Tanpa kau usir aku juga mau pergi, huh" Sakura membalikan badan dan pergi.

Ketika Sakura telah pergi dan menghilang tadi penglihatan pemuda itu, ia juga ikut pergi. Moodnya sekarang menjadi kesal karena gadis itu.

"Dasar gadis menyebalkan" Ucapnya sambil menendang kaleng minumang kosong di depannya.

Sasuke tak menyadari bahwa kaleng itu mendarat di kepalan seseorang.

"Awww..." terdengar suara ringgisan dan Sasuke langsung mencari suara itu berasal.

"Ehh?" Sasuke bingung karena kaleng itu mendarat di kepala dengan rambut jabrik berwarna kuning.

"Hey Teme, kau yang melempar kaleng itu ya?" Ucapnya sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Ya, tapi tak sengaja Dobe" Sasuke berkata dengan sebal.

"Kau kenapa Teme sepertinya sedang kesal?" Naruto menghampiri sahabatnya.

"Aku sedang kesal dengan seorang perempuan yang dengan enaknya jatuh di atas tubuhku" Jelas Sasuke ketus.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Naruto polos.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabat pacarmu dan si pirang itu" Ucapnya datar sambil memasukkan tangannya ke kantong celananya.

"Hmmm..." Naruto menaruh telunjuknya di dagunya seperti pose berfikir.

"Sakura?" Lanjut Naruto.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Mungkin itu takdir Teme" Naruto berkata dengan polos.

*Bletak

"Awwww... sakit Teme" Naruto meringis lagi karena kepalanya dijitak Sasuke.

"Salahmu" Tuding Sasuke.

"Apa yang salahku? Mungkin itu benar tau" Naruto berkata lagi dengan polosnya.

*Bletak

"Aduh... Teme kau apa-apaan sih?" Sungut Naruto yang kembali mengusap kepalanya yang dijitak Sasuke yang kedua kalinya.

"Kau yang apa-apaan, berbicara seenaknya saja" Jawab Sasuke.

"Iya, iya maaf" Ucap Naruto sambil menyengir.

"Hn, aku pulang dulu" Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Baiklah" Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya untuk pulang.

_*Apa benar itu takdir?* Tanyany dalam hati._

_*Eh..? apa sih yang kupikirkan. Mengapa jadi memikirkan gadis itu sih* Gerutu Sasuke dalam hatinya._

Sasuke yang memikirkan itu, membuat jantungnya berdetak menjadi kencang.

"Apa-apaan ini, jatung rasanya berdetak lebih kencang ketika memikirkan gadis itu" Gumam Sasuke sambil memegang dada kirinya.

Sasuke pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya pulang kerumahnya.

**TBC...**

**AN: **

**Ceritanya masih aneh ya? ._.**

**Maaf atas keterlambatan posting fictnya. Gara-gara terlalu malas mengetik. **

**Tapi...?bagaimana penulisan katanya? Jelek ya pastinya?**

**Mungkin chapter selanjutnya akan sedikit lama di post. Tapi aku janji akan selesaikan ceritanya, yahh... walaupun lama. hehehehe**

**Hm….jangan lupa tolong di review ya, readers-readers sekalian, dan senpai-senpai sampai newbie-newbie, semuanyaaa….pliss REVIEWNYA… kritik dan saran yang bersifat membantu membuat fanfiction.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Benci Jadi Cinta**

**By**

**Melody In The Sky**

**Disclaimer :**

**Dari jaman lahirnya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sampai kiamat datang pun**

**Narut tetap milik**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: **

**Gaje, hancur lebur,**

**Gak pandai bikin summary**

**Gak jelas, typo(s)**

**Don't like, don't read !**

**No flame !**

**Summary :**

**Sasuke yang awalnya membenci Sakura **

**karena menyebalkan, ia pun selalu mengerjainya.**

**Seiring waktu mereka bersama, walau sering bertengar.**

**Dapat menumbuhkan rasa cinta**

**Diantara keduannya**

Langit pun berubah warna menjadi keemasan saat matahari telah terbenam di ufuk barat. Gadis bersurai pink berdiri memandangi arah tenggelamnya matahari melalui jendela kamarnya.

Hari pun menjadi malam, tetapi gadis itu tak beranjak dari tempatnya sejak tadi. Ia terus memandangi langit malam dari jendela kamarnya. Angin malam pun menerpa wajah dan rambut pinknya. Rambut pinknya bergerak pelan searah angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya.

Merasa angin malam semakin dingin berhembus, gadis itu pergi meninggalkan jendela kamarnya dan beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya. Ia mendudukan dirinya di kasur dan memeluk bantal tidurnya sambil menutup matanya sebentar.

Ketika menutup matanya memikirkan suatu hal. Terbayang wajah seorang lelaki. Lantas gadis bernama Sakura langsung melebarkan matanya.

"Apa-apaan bayangan itu?" Sakura berteriak.

"Tidak mungkin. Kenapa aku memikirkan dia?" Sakura pun mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kenapa juga jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya saat memikirkannya?" Sakura bertannya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan-jangan...TIDAK..." Teriak Sakura kali ini lebih kencang.

Sakura merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena telah mengingat seorang lelaki itu. Ia pun memutuskan untuk tidur.

***SKIP TIME**

Malam pun telah berganti. Matahari pun muncul dari ufuk timur. Cahanyanya menerobos kamar Sakura melewati jendela yang tidak tertutup.

Sakura yang masih terlelap kini menggeliat di kasurnya, ketika sinar matahari masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Akhirnya ia pun bangun dari tidurnya karena sinar matahari yang masuk membuat tubuhnya panas.

Sakura bangun dan duduk sebentar di tepi kasurnya sebelum beranjak mandi. Setelah 10 menit ia berdiam diri sambil duduk di tepi kasurnya. Ia pun beranjak mengambil handuk dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

15 menit berlalu. Sakura akhirnya keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dalam keadaan segar. Sakura pun membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil pakaian seragamnya. Ia segera memakai seragamnya. Setelah seragamnya terpakai rapi. Sakura menuju meja riasnya. Ia menuncir tinggi rambutnya agar rapi.

Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Memeriksa apakah ada yang kurang atau tidak. Merasa sudah lengkap dan rapi ia mengambil tas dan memakai sepatunya, ia pun berangkat menuju sekolahnya.

***SKIP TIME**

Seiring Sakura sampai di sekolah, mobil sport melintas di depannya menuju arah parkir. Hampir saja Sakura tertabrak jika Sakura tidak segera menghindar. Mungkin ini pengaruh dari otaknya yang terus memikirkan orang itu.

Sakura tak mau memikirkan hal itu lagi. Sakura pun berniat menuju ke kelasnya sebelum bel berbunyi. Setibanya didepan pintu kelas, Sakura di kejutkan oleh suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

"Sakura-chan..." Panggil laki-laki yang sangat dikenal Sakura, Naruto di bangkunya bersama Ino, Sai, Hinata.

Sakura yang mendengar teriakan itu tersentak sedikit. Lalu dibelakang Sakura tiba-tiba muncul sosok seseorang laki-laki yang tak tau keberadaannya oleh Sakura.

"Hey, minggirlah. Kau menghalangi jalanku" Ucap laki-laki dengan angkuhnya.

"Eh?..." Sakura reflex menengok ke belakang dan buru-buru memberi jalan untuk orang tersebut.

Setelah Sakura memberi jalan untuk orang tersebut masuk ke kelas, Sakura juga ikut masuk ke kelas.

"Sepertinya kalian berjodoh ya" Ledek Ino pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Hahahaha. Betul kata Ino tuh Teme. Iyakan Sai, Hinata?" Naruto meminta persetujuan dari perkataannya.

"Berisik kau" Sasuke berkata datar sambil menuruh tasnya di bangku.

Tak beberapa lama bel pun berbunyi. Naruto dkk kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Sambil menunggu guru yang belum masuk ke kelas mereka, semua anak-anak ribut semua. Hingga pintu di geser oleh seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan ialah guru mereka.

Setelah guru tersebut masuk semua anak-anak diam dan pelajaran pun berlangsung.

.

.

Hingga pulang sekolah.

Semua anak-anak berhamburan keluar kelas dan sekolah. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Tetapi Sasuke tak ingin pulang ke rumahnya dahulu. Ia pun menuju atap sekolah. Mungkin melihat awan sendirian akan menjernihkan pikirannya, menurutnya. Atap sekolah ialah tempat yang jarang di datangi anak-anak lain. Tidak bagi Sasuke, tempat yang sepi seperti atap sekolah adalah tempat favoritnya. Sasuke pun menaiki tangga satu per satu. Setibanya di depan pintu ia pun membukanya dan langsung masuk ketika telah menutup pintunya kembali.

Sasuke mengambil earphone dari tasnya dan menyambungkan ke ipod yang selalu ia bawa. Ia pun menyetel lagu kesukaannya dengan volume sedikit tinggi. Sasuke pun merebahkan tubuhnya tanpa alas di atas permukaan bangunan sekolah itu.

Sasuke mendengarkan lagu yang dimainkan melalui earphonenya sambil menatap awan. Semilir angin berhembus pelan tapi sejuk di sekelilingnya. Banyak burung yang berterbangan di langit. Membuat langit menjadi lebih indah.

Saat Sakura sedang berjalan kaki ingin pulang. Sahabatnya, Ino memanggilnya.

"Sakura..." Ino berteriak memanggil Sakura sambil berlari.

"Apaan sih Ino, tidak usah berteriak kenapa" Dengus Sakura.

"Kenapa kau dari tadi di sekolah kau diam saja?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Ti...tidak kok. Tidak kenapa-kenapa" Sakura menjawab dengan gugup.

"Kau bohong Saku, tak mungkin kau diam saja jika tidak ada apa-apa" Ino mengetahui kalau Sakura berbohong.

"Be...benar kok" Sakura membantah perkataan Ino, tetapi wajah Sakura memerah.

"Sakura, kau sakit?" Tanya Ino sambil menyentuh kening Sakura.

"Tidak kok. Kau tidak sakit. Atau jangan-jangan..." Lanjut Ino.

"Apa-apan sih Ino. Aku kan tidak kenapa-kenapa" Sakura terus memebantah tebakkan Ino.

"Wajahmu memerah Saku. Kau memikirkan siapa? Sasuke ya?" Tebak Ino asal.

"Ti...tidak kok. Siapa yang me..me..mikirkan bocah itu" Wajah Sakura tambah memerah.

"Kau tak usah bohong padaku Sakura" Ucap Ino seraya kembali berjalan.

"Terserah kau. Aku malas berdebat denganmu" Sakura juga melanjutkan jalannya yang tertunda.

_*Apa benar wajahku memerah...* Batin Sakura sambil mencoba menyentuh wajahnya._

_*Apa jangan-jangan aku menyukainya?...* Sakura mencoba menyakinkan hatinya._

_*Masa sih...? hahhhh ngomong apa aku ini* Sakura mencoba menyangkalnya. Dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi._

Sakura yang merasa kesal sendiri. Memutuskan untuk pulang.

Esoknya di sekolah...

Sakura sudah datang lebih awal. Di kelasnya sudah ada teman-temannya, kecuali teman sebangkunya.

"Pagi teman-teman" Sapa Sakura dengan melambaikan tangannya.

"Pagi..." Teman-temannya pun menjawab.

"Sedang apa kalian?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kami sedang membicarakan ulang tahun Sasuke, Sakura-chan. Katanya ia mau mengajak kita liburan seminggu di villanya di tepi pantai saku-chan" Naruto menjelaskannya.

"Oh, Sasuke ulang tahun toh..." Angguk Sakura mengerti.

"Kau juga di ajak sakura" Ucap Sai.

"Eh? Apa benar?" Tanya Sakura.

"Begitulah. Nanti sore kita berangkat. Berkumpul di rumah Sasuke" Terang Sai.

"Tapi, aku tak tau rumah Sasuke" Ucap Sakura bingung.

"Ino dan aku akan menjemputmu" Jelas Sai sambil menunjuk Ino.

"Oh.." Sakura hanya ber-oh.

Saat mereka masih berbincang bincang. Tak lama Sasuke datang. Dan langsung menuju bangkunya.

"Yosh Teme. Heheheh" Panggil Naruto dengan cengirannya yang gaje.

"Hn, kenapa kau cengir cengir, eh?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengotak atik hpnya.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN SASUKE" Semua teman-temannya memberikan selamat padanya.

"Hn, terima kasih" Ucap Sasuke dengan datar.

"Senyum dikit napa Sasuke" Sai menyuruh Sasuke untuk tersenyum.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Sasuke cuek.

"Inikan hari ulang tahunmu" Ino angkat bicara.

"Tidak penting" Elak Sasuke.

"Oh, ya. Kau jadikan mengajak kami liburan di villamu?" Naruto memastikan janji Sasuke.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke singkat dan memasang earphone ke telinganya.

"Aye..." Semua teman-temannya bersorak gembira, kecuali Sakura yang hanya diam memperhatikan.

Beberapa menit kemudian bel pun berbunyi. Semua anak-anak kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Pelajaran pun dimulai ketika guru memasuki kelas mereka. Pelajaran berlangsung hingga bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

"Dah semuanya. Sampai ketemu di rumah Teme nanti" Naruto memberi salam perpisahan kepada teman-temannya.

"Oke. Jangan lupa jam empat kita kumpul" Ino mengingatkan.

"Sakura, jangan lupa. Nanti sore aku dan Ino menjemputmu" Ujar Sai kepada Sakura.

Mulai besok sekolah diliburkan selama dua minggu, karena musim panas telah tiba. Libur musim panas ini bertepatan dengan ulang tahunnya Sasuke. Sekalian libur, Sasuke mengajak teman-temannya untuk liburan.

Di rumah Sakura...

Sakura yang baru pulang sekolah langsung menuju kamarnya. Di dalam kamarnya Sakura memikirkan apa saja yang akan ia bawa nanti.

Setelah Sakura memikirkan apa yang akan ia bawa. Ia memutuskan untuk membawa, pakaian, laptop, alat mandi, make up, dan tak lupa membawa snack-snack untuk dimakan.

Semuanya Sakura masukkan dalam satu tasnya. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 13.30. masih ada sisa dua setengah jam sebelum berangkat. Sakura pun memilih tidur untuk istirahat sebantar.

***SASUKE POV**

Sasuke sudah mempersiapkan semua barang-barang yang akan dia bawa. Ia hanya membawa baju, ipad, dan snack-snack. Sasuke juga sudah meminta ayahnya untuk menyiapkan pesawat pribadi milik keluarganya untuk dibawanya nanti.

Sambil menunggu waktu, sasuke membaca buku sambil mendengarkan music melalui ipadnya.

***SASUKE POV END**

Dibagian Sakura...

Jam pun mununjukkan pukul 15.30, tepat saat Sakura terbangun. Setelah Sakura bangun, ia langsung menyambar handuknya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. 15 menit Sakura mandi. Ia pun keluar hanya dengan memakai handuk yang munutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

"Pakai baju apa ya?" Sakura bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura membuka lemarinya dan mencari baju yang ia ingin pakai. Ketika menemukan yang ia cari, ia langsung memakainya. Sakura memakai rok mini selutut berwarna merah, kemeja putih tanpa lengan. Sakura juga memakai jaket warna abu-abu bercorak pink. Rambutnya ia kuncir kuda tinggi. Sakura pun memakai sepatu putih yang sering ia pakai.

Setelah selesai, terdengar bunyi klakson mobil dari bawah rumahnya.

"Sakura..." Sakura mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar" Sakura pun menyahuti panggilan itu, dan segera turun menemui sahabatnya.

"Sakura kau sudah siap?" Tanya Sai.

"Hm...? kurasa Sakura sudah siap" Bukannya Sakura yang menjawab, melainkan Ino mewakili jawaban Sakura.

"Ya sudah kita berangkat" Ajak Sai sambil membuka pintu untuk Sakura dan Ino.

Mereka bertiga pun berangkat menuju rumah Sasuke. Selama di jalan Sakura dan Ino terus bercanda. Sai hanya menanggapinya sedikit. 15 menit mereka sudah sampai di halaman rumah Sasuke. Di sana Sai melihat sudah ada mobil Naruto. Sai pun memakirkan mobilnya di samping mobil Naruto.

"Baik, nona-nona. Kita sudah sampai" Ucap Sai sambil membuka pintu mobilnya, diikiuti Ino dan Sakura.

"Ayo Sakura" Ino menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"Wah, Ino ini rumahnya Sasuke? Besar sekali" Sakura kagum melihat bangunan rumah seperti istana di depannya.

"Iya. Sudah ayo. Nanti kita terlambat" Ino pun menarik tangan Sakura.

Mereka berhenti di depan pintu rumah. Sai pun mengetuk pintu tersebut. Hingga seorang wanita paruh baya menghampiri mereka.

"Permisi bibi" Salam Sai sopan.

"Oh, Sai, Ino, dan..." Wanita itu menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Ini Sakura, bibi. Teman Sasuke juga" Jelas Ino.

"Salam kenal bibi. Saya Sakura. Haruno Sakura" Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Saya Mikoto. Uchiha Mikoto. Ibunya Sasuke" Mikoto pun tersenyum.

"Bibi, Sasuke ada?" Tanya Ino.

"Sasuke ada di dalam bersama Naruto dan Hinata. Kalian sudah di tunggu. Silahkan masuk" Mikoto pun mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Terima kasih, bi" Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam rumah Sasuke. Mikoto kembali ke kamarnya. Setelah menemukan Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata, mereka langsung bergegas ke perusahaan ayah Sasuke. Sesampainya di Uchiha Corp. Sasuke memandu mereka ke halaman, di mana pesawat berada. Di sana sudah ada ayah Sasuke dan dua orang pilot dan satu orang pramugari.

Mereka semua memasuki pesawat tersebut. Semua memilih tempat mereka. Sai dengan Ino, Naruto dengan Hinata, Sasuke dengan Sakura.

"Hey, apakah tak ada tempat lain?" Tanya Sasuke kepada semua teman-temannya.

"Kau kan sudah dapat tempat Teme" Kata Naruto.

"Kalau kau tak mau duduk dengan Sakura, kau duduk saya di lantainya" Ucap Sai.

"Hahahahahah" Ino dan Naruto tertawa karena ucapan Sai.

"Diam kalian. Naruto kau duduk denganku" Suruh Sasuke. Tapi Naruto tak mau.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mau dengan Hinata saja" Kata Naruto yang membut wajah Hinata menjadi memerah.

"Kau saja Sai. Kau duduk denganku" Sasuke pun mengajak Sai untuk duduk dengannya.

"Kau harus meminta ijin dulu" Kata Sai.

"Hn? Sama siapa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"Kau harus meminta ijin dariku Uchiha. Tapi, sayangnya aku tak mengijinkan" Kata Ino sambil melirik Sakura yang sudah duduk dengan memandang jendela ke arah luar.

"Sasuke , kau duduk dengan Sakura saja" Ucap Hinata pelan.

"Betul Teme" Kata Naruto sambil merangkul Hinata. Hinata hanya blushing.

Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan dan segera duduk di samping Sakura ketika seorang pramugari memberi tahu bahwa pesawat akan lepas landas. Pesawat pun mulai terbang dengan perlahan.

Selama di perjalanan mereka bercanda ria sebentar untuk menghilangkan bosan. Kecuali Sasuke dan Sakura yang hanya diam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. 30 menit mereka bercanda ria. Akhirnya mereka kecapaian sendiri dan memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar. Mereka semua tertidur, begitu pula dengan Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke yang mendengarkan musik melalui ipadnya dengan headset lama-kelamaan pun tertidur. Begitu pula dengan Sakura yang mulai mengantuk dan memejamkan matanya,

1 jam berlalu. Mereka semua sudah bangun. Hanya Sasuke dan Sakura saja yang tidak mereka bengunkan. Mereka sengaja melakukan itu. Pramugari pun mengatakan bahwa pesawat akan segera mendarat. Ketika pesawat sudah mendarat. Naruo dkk ke bangku tempat Sasuke dan Sakura masih tertidur.

"Sasuke dan Sakura sangat romantis" Ujar Hinata.

"Mereka serasi" Kata Sai.

"Hahahah dasar Teme" Naruto tertawa pelan.

"Aku ingin mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih" Ino berbicara pelan.

Mereka pun terkikik pelan memandang pemandangan romantis. Sasuke yang tertidur di kepala Sakura, dan Sakura yang tertidur di bahu Sasuke. Karena mereka tak ingin mengganggu acara tidur Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka pun segera turun menuju villa Sasuke. Mereka sengaja meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura berdua di pesawat.

Sasuke yang merasa hawa panas menerpa dirinya ia pun terbangun. Ia melihat sebalahnnya, Sakura yang masih tidur di bahunya.

"Mengapa aku bisa tertidur di kepalanya. Dan dian tidur di bahuku?" Tanya Sasuke pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hey, hey, hey. Bangun" Sasuke pun membangunkan Sakura.

"Hmmm...nghhh" Sakura pun terbangun.

"Di mana teman-teman?" Tanya Sakura bingung mendapati teman-temannya tidak ada.

"Sudah turun. Mereka pasti sengaja meningkalkan kita" Kata Sasuke datar.

"Sudah, lebih baik kita keluar" Ajak Sasuke.

"..." Sakura hanya diam dan mengikuti Sasuke di belakang dengan menggendong tasnya.

Mereka berdua pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju villa. Sasuke masuk lebih dulu diikuti Sakura di belakangnya. Ketika masuk mereka melihat teman-temannya yang sedang bercanda ria.

"Oi Teme, Sakura-chan..." Teriak Naruto ketika melihat Sasuke dan Sakura masuk.

"Diam" Kata Sasuke datar.

"Mengapa kalian meninggalkanku dengan dia?" Tanya Sakura pada teman-temannya sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Hihihihih" Hinata malah terkikik pelan.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Kami hanya tak ingin mengganggu acara tidur kalian..." Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Yang romantis" Naruto mencelos. Sasuke dan Sakura malah blushing.

"Jangan berisik" *Pletak* Sasuke menjitak Naruto.

"Aduh... sakit Teme" Naruto meringis memegangi kepalanya dan di bantu Hinata.

"Salahmu Sasuke yang terlalu keenakkan tidur" Sai menyalahkan Sasuke.

"Tidur di bahu Sakura. Hihihihi" Ino menyambungkan kata-kata kekasihnya. Sasuke dan Sakura jadi blushing lagi.

"Apaan sih Ino. Kau jahat tidak membangunkanku" Sakura mengembungkan pipinya yang chabi, membuat Ino gemas melihatnya. Ino pun mencubitnya.

"Hahahaha kau lucu Sakura ketika mengambek" Kata Ino masih mencubit pipi Sakura.

"Sakita tau" Ucap Sakura berusaha melepaskan cubitan Ino.

"Sudah berhenti. Sasuke, kita lelah. Dimana kamarnya?" Tanya Sai.

"Di sini hanya ada tujuh kamar. Setiap kamar ada kamar mandinya. Kalian boleh pilih yang mana saja" Sasuke pun menjelaskan.

"Sakura, Hinata. Kita sekamar yah. Tidak ada penolakkan" Kata Ino memaksa.

"Iya Ino" Ucap Hinata setuju.

"Baiklah" Sakura pun setuju.

"Sai, kau bersamaku saja" kata Naruto.

"Ya. Terserah" Kata Sai.

"Aku akan tidur di kamarku sendiri" Ucap Sasuke.

"Semua kamar ada di lantai 2. Dapur, ruang tamu, ruang makan, dan ruang keluarga ada di lantai 1. Di halaman belakang ada kolam renang. Jam 7 malam kita makan" Sasuke pun kembali menjelaskan.

Mereka pun langsung menuju kamar mereka masing masing. Mereka semua mandi untuk menyegarkan badan. Setelah menyegarkan tubuh mereka, mereka semua ada yang menonton tv, makan snack, berkeliling villa, bercanda. Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata menonton tv sambil memakan snacknya. Naruto berkeliling villa sendiri. Sai dan Sasuke di kamarnya.

Jam menunjukkan angka 7. Semua makanan sudah tersaji di meja makan. Semua makanan di buat oleh maid yang ada di villa itu. Mereka semua sudah turun dari kamarnya dan berkumpul di meja makan. Mereka melihat berbagai macam makanan. Mereka sangat lapar. Mereka pun duduk di meja makan berbentuk persegi panjang. Naruto berhadapan dengan Hinata, Ino dengan Sai, Sakura pun berhadapan dengan Sasuke karena tak ada tempat lagi.

"Itadakemasu" Ucap Sasuke.

"Itadakemasu" Ucap teman-temannya.

Mereka pun memakan makanannya. Mereka makan dengan lahap. Mungkin mereka lapar, karena selama di perjalanan perut mereka belum terisi. Selesai mereka makan dengan pencuci mulutnya adalah buah, mereka semua kenyang.

Setelah makan, mereka menuju ruang tamu untuk berkumpul atau mengobrol.

"Teme, kau punya film yang bagus?" Tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Entahlah, kau lihat saja sendiri" Ujar Sasuke sambil menunjuk rak kaset film-filmnya.

"Kita nonton ini saja" Kata Ino yang menemukan film horor yang berjudul 'ghost castle'.

"Sepertinya seru" Kata Sai mendukung.

"Film horor ya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn, kau takut?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan sinis.

"Ti...tidak. Ayo kita tonton" Ucap Sakura terbata-bata.

"Wahhh, Sakura-chan berani" Naruto memuji Sakura.

_*Siapa yang berani. Dasar bodoh. Aku takut hantu tau* Inner Sakura menjerit._

"Sakura, kau menyukai film horor?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tidak begitu" Sakura berbohong. Padahal sangat tidak suka.

"Cepat duduk yang benar sebelum film dimulai" Suruh Sasuke.

Sasuke pun memasukkan kaset ke dalam DVD. Film pun di mulai. Sakura yang dalam hatinya ketakutan gugup sendiri. Film pun dimulai. Diawal film, hantunya belum muncul. Saat dipertengahan, ketika 5 orang yang berada di dalam castle berlari-lari lalu terpencar. Ketika filmnya menayangkan adegan seorang perempuan yang ketakutan di kegelapan, tiba-tiba muncul sesosok hantu menyeramkan. Adegan itu sentak membuat Ino, Hinata, dan Sakura menjerit kaget.

"Hhwwwaaaa..." Teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Bisakah kalian diam" Kata Sasuke setengah membentak.

"Kalu takut, kalian tak usah menontonnya" Kata Sai.

"Sakura-chan, kau takut ya" Naruto meledek.

"Tidak kok" Sakura berbohong lagi.

"Sudah, kalian berisik sekali" Sasuke membentak.

Mereka pun kembali diam dan menonton kembali film tersebut sampai selesai. Selama film menayangkan adegan yang terdapat hantunya. Sakura dan Ino terus menjerit dan mendapat bentakan dari Sasuke. Naruto dan Sai kadang terkikik mendengar teriakan Sakura dan Ino. Hinata hanya diam dan memperhatikan film walau kadang menutup wajahnya, karena takut.

Jam yang menunjukkan pukul 21.45 malam. Mereka memutuskan untuk tidur. Mereka pun kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing.

***SAKURA POV**

Sakura yang baru memasuki kamarnya langsung mengganti pakaiannya, dengan piyama. Sakura pun merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dan merapatkan selimutnya sampai leher. Sakura masih memikirkan film yang tadi. Ia takut jika ia melihat hantu seperti pada film tersebut.

_*Sial, kenapa wajah hantu itu terbayang terus sih. Meyebalkan. Coba saja tadi aku tak melihat film itu* Rutuk Sakura._

"Haaahhhhh. Kenapa tak bisa tidur sih" Ucap Sakura sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

Sakura terus mencoba untuk tidur. Ia terus membolak-balikkan tubuhnya mencari posisi yang pas. Karena terus bolak-balik posisi, ia menjadi haus. Ia pun memutuskan untuk ke dapur mengambil air minum.

***SAKURA POV END**

Sakura menuruni tangga satu persatu dengan pelan. Karena semua lampu di matikan, ia hanya menggunakan ponselnya sebagai penerangan.

_*Kenapa gelap sekali sih... seram lagi* Sakura mendumel dalam hati._

Sakura pun sudah sampai di bawah, ia menuju dapur untuk mengambil air di kulkas. Sesampainya di dapur, tepatnya di depan kulkas. Sakura mengambil sebotol air. Sakura meneguknya sebentar, dan menutupnya kembali, lalu ia akan membawanya ke kamarnya. Ketika hendak berbalik, ia di kejutkan dengan bayangan seseorang. Sontak ia menjerit histeris.

"Kkkkyyyyyaaaaaaaa..." Sakura teriak keras. Bayangan itu pun langsung membekap mulut Sakura.

"Uhhh...lepaskan, lepaskan aku" Kata Sakura sambil meronta.

"Ssstttttt. Diam kau" Kata orang itu.

"Kau siapa, lepaskan aku" Ucap Sakura yang ketakutan.

"Kalau kau diam, aku akan melepaskanmu" Ujar orang itu. Sakura pun diam. Lalu orang itu melepaskan bekapannya pada mulut Sakura.

"Ugghhhh. Siapa kau?" Tanya Sakura sedikit membentak. Orang itu pun menyalakan lampu yang ada di dapur.

*Cklekkk...

"Hah...Sasuke. kau mau menakutiku ya" Tuding Sakura.

"Hey teriakanmu keras sekali. Kau bisa membangunkan semua orang tau" Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah membalas perkataan Sakura.

"Salahmu muncul di belakangku tiba-tiba" Sakura menyalahkan Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil air minum" Kata Sasuke santai.

"Tapi tak usah mengagetkanku" Kata Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Siapa yang mengagetkanmu. Aku hanya diam menunggumu selesai" Kata Sasuke tak mau disalahkan.

"Hahhh, terserah kau saja. Aku mau kembali ke kamarku" Kata Sakura langsung kembali ke kamarnya.

"Sana memangnya aku peduli" Kata Sasuke.

Sakura pun kembali ke kamarnya. Sasuke kembali membuka kulkas dan mengambil air minum. Selesai meminumnya, Sasuke tidak kembali ke kamarnya. Ia berjalan menuju taman belakang di villanya. Ia pun duduk di bangku panjang sambil melihat bintang di langit malam.

_*Gadis itu sangat berisik. Menyusahkan saja...* Batin Sasuke._

*Deg deg deg deg...

_*Kenapa kalu aku memikirkan dia jantungku berpacu lebih cepat* Batin Sasuke sambil memegang dada sebelah kirinya._

_*Tidak mungkin kalau aku...* Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sasuke pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya._

"Tapi aku menyukainya" Kata Sasuke pelan.

"Eh,, ngomong apa aku ini. Tidak, tidak mungkin" Kata Sasuke membantah perkataannya sendiri.

Sasuke pun diam dan kembali memandang langit. Angin malam menerpa tubuhnya. Bunyi deburan ombak sampai pada pendengarannya. Rambut emonya bergerak menari-nari mengikuti arah angin. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menarik napasnya dan melepasnya napasnya pelan. Tak lama Sasuke pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan masuk ke villanya dan kembali ke kamarnya. Sasuke pun kembali tidur.

Hari pun berganti. Matahari keluar dengan malu-malu dari ufuk timur. Cahayannya menerangi seluruh dunia, termasuk villa tersebut. Cahaya keemasannya masuk melalui celah celah sehingga membangunkan seluruh penghuni villa itu dari mimpinya.

Mereka semua bangun dari tidurnya. Mereka semua mandi dan setelahnya mereka sarapan. Satu persatu mereka turun. Di meja makan sudah tersedia nasi goreng dan segelas susu putih. Mereka pun duduk di tempatnya masing-masing, dan mulai sarapan. Setelah selesai, mereka berencana ke pantai.

"Bagaimana setelah sarapan kita ke pantai" Usul Ino.

"Boleh tuh" Kata Naruto.

"Boleh" Hinata juga Setuju.

"Ya" Sai menjawab dengan singkat.

"Hn" Kata Sasuke singkat.

"..." Sakura hanya diam. Mengingat kejadian yang dialami keluarganya dulu.

"Sakura-chan kau sutuju tidak" Tanya Naruto.

"Ehh...gimana ya?" Sakura bingung sendiri.

"Kau ikut saja Sakura. Kita bermain di pantai" Kata Ino.

"Ya sudah, aku ikut" Kata Sakura sengan sedikit tersenyum.

"Ye, semuanya ikut. Nanti kita main volli" Kata Naruto dengan semangat 45.

Mereka mengganti pakaian mereka. laki-laki memakai celana pendek sebatans dengkul tanpa baju. Ino memakai bikini berwarna hijau, hinata memakai bikini berwarna biru tua. Sakura hanya memakai bikini, tetapi ia memakai jaket sampai pinggulnya dan memakai topi bundar. Meraka membawa karpet, makanan, radio dan bola volli.

"Sakura, kau memakai bikini?" Tanya Ino.

"Iya" Balas Sakura.

"Kenapa memakai jaket?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa" Balas Sakura lagi.

"Lepas saja" Kata Ino sambil berusaha membuka jeket Sakura.

"Tidak, tidak mau. Aku malu tau" Kata Sakura berusaha menahan jaketnya agar tidak dibuka Ino.

Ino tidak mendengarkan ucapan Sakura, ia tetap berusaha membuka jaket Sakura dengan paksa. Terjadilah pertengkaran kecil dengan saling tarik menarik jaket antara Ino dangan Sakura. Ino terus membuka dengan paksa. Akhirnya Ino berhasil membuka jaket Sakura. Ino pun menarik jaketnya, sehingga jaketnya lepas dari tubuh Sakura. Sakura memakai bikini berwarna pink berpola bola-bola warna warni, tetapi ia memakai celan jeans sangat pendek.

"Ino kembalikan jaketku" Sakura berusaha mengambil jaketnya.

"Tidak. Kau begitu saja" Kata Ino.

"Sakura , Ino..." Teriak Hinata.

Sakura dan Ino berhenti dan menengok ke arah Hinata.

"Kita main volli" Kata Hinta yang teriak.

"Iya" Sakura dan Ino membalas, dan berlari ke arah Hinata.

**TBC...**

**AN: **

**Yakss. Chapter 3 selesai. Aku masih belum tau end-nya di chapter berapa.**

**Maaf atas keterlambatan posting fictnya. Soalnya di kampungku gak ada sinyal buat nge-post. **

**Tapi...?bagaimana ceritannya? Jelek, aneh, gaje, gak nyambung? Mungkin semuanya. Maaf kalau typo bertebaran di sana sini. Karena, kalo ngetik cepet-cepet, biar cepet selesai.**

**Kayanya chapter selanjutnya akan lama lagi di post. Tapi aku janji akan selesaikan ceritanya, yahh... walaupun lama. hehehehe**

**Hm….jangan lupa tolong di review ya, readers-readers sekalian, dan senpai-senpai sampai newbie-newbie, semuanyaaa….pliss REVIEWNYA… kritik dan saran yang bersifat membantu membuat fanfiction.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Benci Jadi Cinta**

**By**

**Melody In The Sky**

**Disclaimer :**

**Dari jaman lahirnya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sampai**** kiamat datang pun**

**Narut tetap milik**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: **

**Gaje, hancur lebur,**

**Gak pandai bikin summary**

**Gak jelas, typo(s)**

**Don't like, don't read !**

**No flame !**

**Summary :**

**Sasuke yang awalnya membenci Sakura **

**karena menyebalkan, ia pun selalu mengerjainya.**

**Seiring waktu mereka bersama, walau sering bertengar.**

**Dapat menumbuhkan rasa cinta**

**Diantara keduannya**

**Wahhh minna-san aku telat banget gak nih? Hahahaha kayanya telat deh. Maaf minna kalo ceritanya jelek, mana lagi kalo postingnya lama. Habisnya aku lebih seneng baca sama bikin fanfic di otak, tpi kalo suruh ngetik kayanya males banget. Oh ya, minna-san kalo gak suka ceritannya KLIK 'BACK' aja. Aku juga mau tanya minna. Fanfict ini di lanjut apa delete? Kalo readers pada ingin fanfict ini di delete juga gak pa pa. Mungkin fanfict amatir ini ceritanya gak jelas dan banyak kesalahan-kesalahan dalam penulisannya. Oh ya, Jangan lupa bagi readers aku minta ****review****nya. Dan terimakasih atas kritik dan saran readers yang nge-review. Maaf kalo aku gak bisa bales, maaf ya. Dan sekali lagi terima kasih banyak untuk readers yang baca fanfict amatir ini.**

**BACK TO STORY**

'dasar Ino, dia membuat ku malu saja. Huhh' Sakura membatin.

''Hey cepat" Kata Sai.

"Iya" Teriak Ino dan Sakura.

Ino dan Sakura pun segera datang. Ketika sudah datang, Sai pun membagi kelompoknya.

"Sakura, Ino dan Hinata kalian satu team. Aku, Sasuke dan Naruto satu team" Kata Sai membagi kelompoknya.

"Kalian curang. Kami kan tidak jago dalm bermain volli" Ino tidak setuju dengan kelompok yang dibuat Sai.

"Sudah. Kan ada pas Ino. Cewe tiga, dan cowo tiga" Kata Sai.

"Iya Ino. Tak apa apa , ini hanya permainan" Ucap Hinata.

"Ya, kau benar. Ayo kita mulai" Teriak Ino.

Mereka semua sudah siap di tempatnya. Ino maju dari bagian cewe dan Sasuke maju dari bagian cowo. Mereka berdua pun melempar koin. Ino memilih orang dan Sasuke memilih uang. Ketika Sasuke melemparkan koin, koin pun terjatuh dengan gambar orang. Ino pun bangga. Permainan pun dimulai dengan kelompok cewe duluan.

"Oke. Aku lempar ya" Teriak Ino sambil melempar bola ke atas melewati net ke arah kelompok Sasuke.

Bola pun melambung dan dibalas oleh Sasuke ke kelompok Ino. Bola di tangkis oleh Sakura, Sakura pun melemparnya tepat di depan Naruto. Naruto pun berhasil melempar balik ke arah kelompok Ino. Ino kembali menangkisnya ke arah Sai. Sai membalas, bola melambung ke arah Hinata. Saat Hinata akan memukulnya, pukulannya meleset. Alhasil bola jatuh ke pasir di kelompok Ino.

"Horee... kita satu poin" Kata Naruto girang.

"Yah Hinata..." Ino pun kecewa.

"Maaf Ino, Tadi pukulanku meleset" Ucap Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"1-0. Kalian ketinggalan satu poin" Jelas Sasuke.

"Tak apa-apa. Kami akan berusaha. Kami pasti menang" Kata Sakura dengan semangat.

"Membual" Hardik Sasuke.

"Diam kau. Kalian pasti kalah dari kami" Sakura pun kesal karena kelompoknya dihina Sasuke.

"Kalian bertengkar terus. Ayou kita lanjutkan lagi" Ajak Sai untuk melanjutkan permainan.

"Hn" Balas Sasuke.

Permainan pun semakin sengit. Antara kelompok tak ada yang mau mengalah. Mereka terus dengan gigih berusaha untuk menang. Waktu berlalu sudah dua setengah jam. Kini hari sudah siang. Matahari bersinar terik di atas mereka. Keringat sudah bercucuran. Tubuh mereka mulai terlihat lelah. Kini skor di antaranya 9 untuk skor kelompok Ino, dan 9 untuk skor kelompok Sasuke. Tinggal satu poin lagi untuk kelompok Sasuke dan kelompok Ino untuk menang. Mereka terus berkonsentrasi untuk mengalahkan lawan mereka.

Sakura yang tubuhnya banyak berkeringat dan lelah. Kepalanya pun terasa pusing. Ia sudah lelah, tapi ia ingin memenangkan permainanya. Sakura masih terus berusaha untuk memukul bolanya dengan sesekali memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat pusing. Lama-kelamaan Sakura tak kuat lagi, ia hampir pingsan. Ketika bola melambung karena pukulan Sasuke. Bola melambung ke arah Sakura.

*Buugghhhh* bola mengenai kepala Sakura.

Ketika bola mendarat dengan lumayan keras mementur kepala Sakura. Sakura pun terjatuh dan pingsan. Ino dan Hinata panik. Mereka pun segera mendekati Sakura.

"Sakura" Teriak Ino dan Hinata panik.

"Sakura bangun. Hey..." Ucap Ino sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sakura.

"Ino, wajah Sakura pucat" Kata Hinata sambil menunjuk wajah Sakura.

"Hey minggir" Usir laki-laki berambut emo.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, bangun" Sasuke terus mencoba membangunkan Sakura.

"Sakura-chan bangun. Jangan bikin kita panik dong" Kata Naruto.

Karena Sakura tak kunjung bangun, membuat teman-temannya panik. Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk menggendong Sakura dengan bridal style. Sasuke pun menuju villanya di ikuti teman-temannya. Sasuke membawa Sakura ke kamarnya dan meletakkannya di kasurnya dengan mukanya cemas dan merasa bersalah. Sasuke pun mencari kemejanya di lemari, ia pun menemukannya, kemeja dengan warna putih.

"Ino, Hinata. Pakaikan Sakura baju" Kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan kemeja putih pada Ino dan Hinata.

"Baik. Tapi bisakah kau ambilkan kain handuk dan air untuk mengelap keringat Sakura?" Jelas Ino.

"Air minum juga" kata Hinata menambahkan.

"Biar aku dan Naruto yang ambil" Ucap Sai dan menuju dapur di susul dengan Naruto.

"Aku akan mandi dulu. Setelah selesai, kalian bersihkan badan kalian dulu" Jelas Sasuke.

"Iya. Kau duluan saja" Kata Hinata.

Sai dan Naruto pun datang dengan baskom kecil dan air minum. Ino dan Hinata mengelap tubuh Sakura. Setelah selesai mereka menuju kamar masing-masing untuk membersihkan tubuh mereka.

Dikamar mandi Sasuke mandi sambil memikirkan keadaan Sakura. Entah mengapa ia sangat khawatir pada perempuan bersurai pink itu. Bagaimana juga itu kesalahannya karena memukul bola terlalu keras ke arah Sakura.

'Semoga Sakura tak apa-apa' Batin Sasuke.

'Tapi kenapa aku merasa takut sekali karena keadaannya' Batin Sasuke bingung.

"Semoga dia cepat sadar" Ucap Sasuke pelan dengan menyunggingkan senyum tipis dari bibirnya.

"Mungkin aku menyukaimu Sakura" Ucap Sasuke pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Eh,, ngomong apa tadi aku. Tidak mungkin" Kata Sasuke sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

Sasuke pun menyiram rambutnya di bawah pancuran sower. Setelah selesai ia pun mengambil handuk untuk mengelap tubuhnya. Ia pun keluar dengan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya sampai batas lututnya.

*Krekkk* pintu kamar mandi pun di buka.

Sasuke pun menuju lemarinya. Ia mencari baju yang akan di pakai sebelum suara memberhentikan aktivitasnya mencari pakaiannya.

"Eeennggghhhhh" Lenguh seseorang. Sasuke pun menengok ke arah kasurnya.

"Hnngghhh. Aku diamana?" Kata Sakura sambil membuka kelopak matanya perlahan.

"Kau di kamarku" Balas Sasuke.

"Kau siapa sih, Ino?" Tanya Sakura yang belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"Aku Sasuke, dasar bodoh" Kata Sasuke yang kesal karena Sakura tak mengenali dirinya.

"Oh, Sasuke.." Kata Sakura.

"Hn" Balas Sasuke singkat.

"Hahhh, Sasuke?" Sakura pun sudah sadar sepenuhnya. Ia pun kaget mendengar perkataan Sasuke bahwa Sakura berada di kamar Sasuke.

"Hn, kau tidak dengar apa?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit kesal karena Sakura tak mengenalinya

"Ehhh...kepalaku sakit sekali. Sasuke sebenarnya aku kenapa?" Ucap Sakura sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"Kau tidak apa-apa tuh" Respon Sasuke.

"Jawab yang benar Sasuke, aku kenapa?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kau terkena lembaran bola volli" Jelas Sasuke singkat.

"Lalu?" Sakura masih penasaran.

"Lalu? Lalu kau pingsan" Jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Siapa yang melempar bolanya ke arahku?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Aku" Jawab Sasuke singkat dengan entengnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab Sasuke" Tuding Sakura ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa yang harus ku pertanggung jawabkan? Aku tak menghamilimu tuh" Kata Sasuke sambil kembali melanjutkan aktivitas memakai bajunya yang tertunda.

"Kau..." Geram Sakura, kemudian meninggalkan kamar Sasuke.

'_Gadis yang menarik' Batin Sasuke._

*Braaakkkkk* Pintu dibanting oleh Sakura.

'_Tapi sadis' Lanjut Sasuke dalam hati._

Sakura berniat kembali ke kamarnya dengan muka yang kesal dan menahan emosi. Ketika sedang berjalan ke arah kamarnya yang melewati arah dapur Sakura berniat mengambil air minum karena haus. Di dapur ia bertemu dengan Sai, Ino, dan Hinata yang sedang makan.

"Sakura" Ucap Sai, Ino, dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Sejak kapan kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Ino.

"Sejak Sasuke selesai mandi" Jawab Sakura sekedarnya.

"Wahhh,,,,,, kau diapakan Sasuke, Sakura?" Tanya Ino kembali sambil mengintrogasi Sakura.

"Aku dan dia tak melakukan apapun. Dia selalu memuatku kesal" Jelas Sakura sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

"Sekarang kesal, siapa tau aja jadi cinta" Kata Sai dengan entengnya sambil terus memakan makanannya.

"Itu tak mungkin. Aku sangat membencinya" Elak Sakura.

"Tak ada yang mungkin Sakura" Kata Hinata membela perkataan Sai.

"Hahahaha betul. Siapa sangka kalian nantinya bisa berpacaran" Celoteh Ino.

"Sudah, lupakan. Aku lapar" Kata Sakura sambil mengambil posisi duduk untuk makan.

"Memangnya kepalamu sudah tak sakit lagi, Sakura?" Tanya Sai.

"Masih, tapi sedikit" Balas Sakura. Hinata dan Ino hanya ber-oh ria.

MALAM HARI...

Malam hari ini, Naruto berhasil merajuk Sasuke untuk mengadakan pesta barbeque di pantai. Tadinya Sasuke selalu menolaknya, dengan alasan merepotkan. Tapi Naruto terus berusaha keras merajuk Sasuke. Naruto terus merajuk Sasuke dengan berbagai cara, seperti membuatkan Sasuke nasi goreng dengan ekstra tomat, membuatkan lima gelas jus tomat, manisan tomat, bahkan Naruto menjahitkan gambar tomat pada celana boxer Sasuke. Alhasil, Naruto membuat Sasuke malu dan teman-teman lain menertawakan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang akhirnya merasa kesal, ia pun mengijinkan Naruto membuat pesta barbeque di pantai. Dengan Syarat Naruto yang mempersiapkan segalanya dan juga Naruto yang membersihkan segalanya setelah pesta berakhir. Naruto pun menyanggupinya.

Setelah Naruto menyiapkan apa yang di perlukan seperti pemanggang, barbeque, karpet, piring, minuman, dan lain lain. Mereka memulai acara pestanya dengan memanggang barbequenya.

"Naruto, bisakah kau tiupkan apinya dengan ini. Apinya terlalu kecil" Kata Sakura sambil memberikan Naruto sedotan.

"Baik Sakura-chan" Kata Naruto sambil mengambil sedotan dari tangan Sakura.

Naruto pun meniup apinya pelan-pelan. Naruto terus meniupnya dengan pelan, karena apinya tak membesar Naruto berfikir bahwa meniup dengan kencang apinya akan membesar.

"Kenapa apinya tak mau besar. Mugkin aku kurang kencang meniupnya" Kata Naruto dengan kesal.

"Naruto-kun, jangan di tiup denag kencang nanti apinya..." Ucapan Hinata terputus ketika Naruto sudah meniupnya dengan kencang. Dan akhirnya...

.

.

.

.

*Busshhhh...*Asap apinya mengenai wajah Naruto.

"Hwahahahahahahahahaha" Semua yang melihat Naruto langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karena wajah Naruto berwarna hitam. Sai dan Sasuke hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Hinata hanya menahan tawanya.

"Hahhh... asapnya mengenai wajahku yang tampan ini" Teriak Naruto gaje.

Sementara temannya masih tertawa, Naruto kebingungan mencari lap untuk membersihkannyanya. Naruto melihat jaket yang bertengger di bahu Sasuke, segera berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan menarik jaket Sasuke.

Naruto pun mengelap wajahnya dengan jaket putih Sasuke. Teman-temannya dan Sasuke yang melihatnya sweatdrop melihat Naruto. Naruto tak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata elang yang menatapnya dengan tajam dan penuh emosi. Teman-temannya hanya bergidik ngeri.

"Jaket siapa ini? Aku harus berterima kasih padanya" Kata Naruto dengan bangga.

"Naruto, kau tak tau pemilik jaket itu" Tanya Sai.

"Tidak" Jawab Naruto enteng. Membuat pemilik jaket tersebut menggeram.

"Tadi kau merebutnya dari siapa?" Tanya Sai lagi.

"Siapa ya..." Pikir Naruto.

"Jaket Sasuke. Tadi aku mengambilnya dari bahu Sasuke" Ucap Naruto dengan muka tanpa bersalah.

"Hey Naruto, kau tau apa yang akan terjadi?" Tanya Ino.

Naruto yang tersadar atas kebegoannya, tersentak kaget. Ia melirik Sasuke dengan takut-takut.

*Buagghhhh* Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto dengan tenaga yang kuat.

"BAKA DOBE..." Teriak Sasuke dengan emosi.

"Ittaaaaaa Sasuke..." Teriak Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas jaketku dobe" Kata Sasuke.

"Tapi aku tak sengaja mengambilnya dari bahumu. Di cuci kan bisa Sasuke" Kata Naruto.

"Seharusnya kau lihat siapa pemilik jaketnya. Jangan sembarang ambil. Dasar bodoh" Geram Sasuke.

"Kau tak tau harga jaket ini hah?" Bentak Sasuke.

"Sudah Sasuke. Kita damai saja ya" Naruto memohon damai pada Sasuke dengan membentuk huruf v pada jarinya.

"Sudah. Kalian seperti anak kecil saja. Sasuke maafkan saja Naruto, dan Naruto ku seharusnnya lebih hati-hati" Kata Sai melerai Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Sai, seperti kau tak tau sifat bodoh Naruto saja" Ucap Ino.

"Sudah. Lebih baik kita lanjutkan acaranya" Kata Hinata pada semuannya.

'_Sial, gara-gara dobe jaketku kotor' Geram Sasuke dalam batin._

"Hahahaha. Pakai dong Sasuke jaketnya" Ledek Sakura.

"Diam kau. Kau ingin ku jitak juga, eh?" Kata Sasuke dengan sarkistik.

"Hahahaha, hanya bercanda. Tak usah marah juga lagi" Ucap Sakura dengan tersenyum dan meninggalkan Sasuke.

'_Cantik' Batin Sasuke tanpa sadar._

'_Apa yang ku pikirkan sih? Tak mungkin aku menyukainnya' Batin Sasuke._

Pesta pun berlanjut, gara-gara kejadian tadi, Sasuke jadi bad mood. Ia hanya duduk di bawah pohon dengan mendengarkan lagu melalui handphonenya. Teman-temannya malah sibuk membakar barbeque. Sejak tadi mata Sasuke tak lepas dari penglihatannya menatap Sakura yang sedang sibuk membakar barbeque.

Sasuke terus memperhatikan gadis bersurai pink itu. Hingga Sakura yang merasa seseorang sedang menatapnya, ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sasuke yang tengah memperhatikannya. Sontak Sasuke langsung memerah seperti buah kesukaannya dan memalingkan wajahnya. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke seperti itu malah ikut blushing sendiri. Sasuke pun melirik Sakura dengan ekor matanya, ia pun sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk senyuman yang sangat tipis.

"Hahhhh... mungkin aku benar-benar menyukainya" Ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Setiap aku melihat senyumnya dan berdua dengannya aku merasakan jantungku berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya" Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku menyukai senyum dan tawanya. Mungkin aku telah jauh cinta padamu, Haruno Sakura" Ucap Sasuke dengan sangat pelan.

"Sasuke, sampai kapan kau mau di situ" Teriak seorang gadis bersurai pink. Sontak Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau tak lapar? Barbequenya sudah matang kalau kau ingin makan" Ucap Sakura.

"Tumben kau perhatian padaku Sakura" Goda Sasuke sambil memamerkan seringainya. Sakura yang mendengar Sasuke sedang menggodanya, wajahnya pun memerah.

"Sudahlah cepat kalau kau mau makan" Kata Sakura menutupi kegugupannya.

'_Aku sangat senang ketika menggodanya' Batin Sasuke._

"Ya, nona cerewet" Ucap Sasuke sambil meninggalkan Sakura.

Mereka berenam pun berkumpul untuk makan malam dengan barbeque. Langit malam itu terlihat indah dengan berhiasi bintang bintang yang bertaburan di langit. Cahaya bulan yang berasal dari pantulan matahari terlihat cerah bersinar. Suara siraman deburan ombak terdengar pelan dan menenangkan. Angin yang bertiup sepoi sepoi mengenai tubuh mereka.

Ketika sedang makan ada saja tingkah konyol dari Naruto yang mengisi keheningan mereka, menambah suasana dalam hangatnya persahabatan mereka. Kekonyolan Naruto dibalas dengan tawaan, gelengan dan jitakan dari teman temannya.

"Sasuke kenapa kau tak berpacaran saja dengan Sakura-chan" Celetuk Naruto tiba tiba.

*Ctukkkk...* Suara sumpit.

"Itta Sasuke. Kenapa kau sering sekali menyiksaku?" Kata Naruto sambil memegangi jidatnya yang dipukul sumpit sama Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun, kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengusap jidat Naruto lembut.

"Aku tak apa-apa kok Hinata" Balas Naruto yang membuat Hinata memerah.

"Itu, karna kau bicara sembarangan" Ujar Sasuke sambil meneruskan makannya.

"Hey Sasuke, nanti kau lama-lama juga akan suka dengan Sakura" Ucap Ino yang membuat Sakura di sampingnya merona.

'_Ngomong apa sih Ino. Apa lagi yang ada dipikiranya' Batin Sakura._

"Mungkin" Jawab Sasuke enteng sambil tetap memakan makanananya.

"Jadi, kalian benar banar saling suka?" Tanya Sai yang heran atas perkataan Sasuke.

"Eh..." Kata Sakura.

"Ya. Aku selesai" Kata Sasuke langsung meninggalkan teman-temannya yang merasa bingung dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Akhirnya Sasuke menyukai Sakura-chan" Seru Naruto dengan kencang.

"Hahahaha, yap, betul" Balas Ino juga teriak.

"Semoga kalian benar-benar berpacaran" Ucap Sai sambil terkekeh.

"Sakura menyukai Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata sambil sedikit menggoda Sakura.

"Eh... itu, anu. Apa yah...? aku tak tau" Sakura bingung sendiri, lalu langsung berenjak bangun dari duduknya.

'_Apa-apaan sih mereka itu. Membuatku salting saja di depan Sasuke. Apa benar Sasuke menyukaiku? Soal perasaanku...aku tak tau juga. Tetapi aku selalu nyaman di dekatnya' Batin Sakura, kemudian Sakura tersenyum sendiri._

Hari semakin larut, satu satu dari mereka mulai kembali ke villa dan tidur.

.

.

.

ESOK HARINYA...

Raja surya kini mulai menampakkan dirinya di langit menggantikan bulan yang telah menyinari malamnya. Langit yang tadi malam berwarna hitam cerah kini berubah menjadi kuning ke oren orenan menandakan bahwa hari sudah pagi. Sinar mentari yang bersinar berhasil menembus melalui jendela kamar seorang gadis yang masih bergemelut dalam mimpinya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang gadis berambut pirang membuka pintu kamar seorang gadis yang masih tertidur. Gadis pirang yang di ketahui bernama Ino membuka gorden kamar gadis surai pink. Ia pun membangunkan gadis surai pink yang masih bermimpi dalam tidurnya, dengan menarik selimut yang menutupi gadis surai pink.

*Srreettttt...

"SAKURA BANGUN..." Teriak Ino dengan kencang.

"Hmmm... enngggghhhh" Gadis surai pink bernama Sakura menggeliat sebelum bangun dari tidurnya.

"SAKURA CEPAT BANGUN" Teriak Ino lagi.

"Ino, bisakah kau tak perlu berteriak" Ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk.

"Sudah cepat bangun. Kita akan naik perahu ke laut pagi ini" Kata Ino.

"Untuk apa sih? Lagi pula masih pagi" Balas Sakura malas.

"Sudah tak ada tapi-tapi. Cepat, yang lain sudah menunggu" Cerewet Ino.

"Aku tak ikut ya? Aku masih ngantuk" Pinta Sakura yang ingin kembali tidur.

"SAKURA..." Teriak Ino lagi.

"Ya, ya, ya, Ino. Aku bangun" Kata Sakura yang akhirnya bangun dengan malas-malasan.

Sakura akhirnya bangun, ia pun segera ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok giginya dan cuci wajahnya. Ia pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengganti pakaian piyamanya dengan tanktop putih dengan jaket birunya dan celana hotpants warna hitam. Ia dan Ino segera turun dan ke pantai untuk menemui teman-temannya yang sudah menunggu bosan.

"Hooaammmm, lama sekali sih mereka" Ucap Naruto yang mulai bosan.

"Hn. Mereka ngapain aja sih. Lama sekali" Ucap Sai menimpali.

"Kalian sabar dong. Namanya kan juga perempuan" Kata Hinata.

"Ya. Tapi perempuan yang membosankan" Ujar Sasuke.

Hinata pun terdiam. Ia pun melihat Ino dan Sakura yang baru keluar dari dalam villa.

"Itu mereka" Tunjuk Hinata.

"Manusia yang lelet" Kata Sasuke.

"Hey, teman-teman. Maaf membuat lama. Gara-gara Sakura yang susah dibangunkan" Kata Ino sambil nyengir, sedangkan yang diomongi malah menguap bosan.

"Sudahlah, cepat. Keburu hari semakin siang, nanti panas" Kata Sai sambil menuju ke perahu.

Ino mengikuti Sai, karena mereka satu perahu, begitupun Naruto dan Hinata yang satu perahu. Sasuke yang sudah menaiki perahu. Sementara Sakura masih diam di tempat karena tak ada perahu lagi. Hal itu membuat Ino tamabah kesal dibuatnya pagi ini.

"Duhhh... Sakura kenapa masih diam sih?" Tanya Ino dengan kesal.

"Apa tak ada perahu lagi untukku?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Ino, ia malah balik nannya.

"Tak ada. Kau sama Sasuke sana" Suruh Ino.

"Tak mau, aku ingin denganmu saja Ino" Pinta Sakura.

"Tak mau. Aku ingin dengan Sai-kun"Kata Ino menolak Sakura.

Karena tak ada perahu lagi. Akhirnya Sakura menuju perahu yang di naiki Sasuke seorang diri. Tanpa ijin dengan Sasuke, Sakura langsung naik ke atas perahu yang di naiki Sasuke. Sasuke yang tadi sedang sibuk memainkan dayung perahu, merasa terganggu karena Sakura naik perahu dengan tiba-tiba.

"Hey, apa-apaan kau?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah cepat. Yang lain sudah mau menuju ke tengah laut" Suruh Sakura yang bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan kau menyuruhku. Sana cari perahu yang lain" Usir Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kalo ada perahu lain, aku sudah dari tadi naik perahu itu, bukan naik ke perahumu tau" Kata Sakura dengan sabar.

"Tidak bisa, enak saja. Kalo kau mau naik perahu ini. Kau harus mendayungnya" Ucap Sasuke.

"Kaukan laki-laki, gentle sedikit kenapa" Sungut Sakura kesal.

"..." Sasuke hanya diam sambil menggerakkan perahu agar menuju air.

"Gitu kek dari tadi" Kata Sakura sambil melipatkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"Berisik" Ucap Sasuke sarkastik.

Perahu yang di tumpangin Sasusaku pun mulai berjalan di atas air dan di dayung oleh Sasuke, sedangkan Sakura hanya diam sambil mencari posisi untuk kembali tidur.

'_Gadis apa-apaan dia. Seenaknya menyuruh orang mendayung, sedangkan dirinya malah enak tidur' Batin Sasuke dengan kesal._

'_Ternyata, kalu dia tidur manis juga' Batin Sasuke dengan tersenyum dan memandangi wajah Sakura._

'_Mungkin aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu HARUNO SAKURA' Kata Sasuke lagi dalam hati._

Sakura kini sudah tertidur, Sasuke hanya mendayung sambil memandangi wajah Sakura.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, karena aku sering menjahilimu. Tapi, itu hanya agar aku dekat denganmu" Ucap Sasuke pelan, entah denagn siapa.

Tak terasa hari semakin siang. Sudah satu setengah jam lebih mereka mengelilingi laut. Tapi, belum ada salah satu dari mereka yang akan menepi ke pinggir laut. Setelah tiga puluh menit kemudian, tepatnya jam sembilan, perahu SaIno dan NaruHina mulai menuju kembali ke pantai. Setelah mereka sampai di pantai, mereka belum menemukan SasuSaku di sana. Mereka pun menerawang ke arah laut dan menemukan Sasuke yang sedang mendayung perahunya menuju pantai.

DI PERAHU SASUKE...

"Tumben sekali mereka cepat sampai, biasanya lama" Kata Sasuke entah pada siapa.

"Lebih baik aku bangunkan Sakura dengan mengagetinya" Ucap Sasuke dengan seringainya.

Kini Sakura yang masih tertidur dengan posisi kepalanya menyender pada pinggir perahu dan tubuh yang merapat di pinggir perahu juga seperti ingin jatuh

"Sakura bangun..." Kata Sasuke dengan mendorong tubuh Sakura.

Sakura yang kaget, karena dibangunkan tiba-tiba oleh Sasuke dengan mendorong tubuhnya agak keras. Karena Sakura keget, Sakura pun hilang kendali. Perahu yang di taiki mereka bergoyang sebentar sebelum Sakura...

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC...**

**AN: **

**Chapter 3 selesai. Kayanya ini chapter yang paling lama di post ya?**

**Ternyata masih banyak banget penulisan kata yang salah dan typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana.**

**Tapi...?bagaimana cerita chapter 3 ini? Jelek, aneh, gaje, gak nyambung? Aku aja bingung sendiri nyari kata-kata yang pas. Maaf saja, soalnya aku tak pandai membuat kata-kata (T^T).**

**Seperti biasa, kayanya chapter selanjutnya akan lama lagi di post. Tapi aku janji akan selesaikan ceritanya, yahh... walaupun lama. hehehehe**

**Hm….jangan lupa tolong di review ya, readers-readers sekalian, dan senpai-senpai sampai newbie-newbie, semuanyaaa….pliss REVIEWNYA… kritik dan saran yang bersifat membantu membuat fanfiction.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Benci Jadi Cinta**

**By**

**Melody In The Sky**

**Disclaimer :**

**Dari jaman lahirnya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sampai**** kiamat datang pun**

**Narut tetap milik**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: **

**Gaje, hancur lebur,**

**Gak pandai bikin summary**

**Gak jelas, typo(s)**

**Don't like, don't read !**

**No flame !**

**Summary :**

**Sasuke yang awalnya membenci Sakura **

**karena menyebalkan, ia pun selalu mengerjainya.**

**Seiring waktu mereka bersama, walau sering bertengar.**

**Dapat menumbuhkan rasa cinta**

**Diantara keduannya**

**Minna-san aku telat banget ya? Hahahaha kayanya telatnya keterlaluan deh. Maaf minna kalo ceritanya jelek, mana lagi kalo postingnya lama. Habisnya aku lebih seneng baca sama bikin fanfic di otak, tpi kalo suruh ngetik kayanya males banget. Oh ya, minna-san kalo gak suka ceritannya KLIK 'BACK' aja. Aku juga mau tanya minna. Fanfict ini di lanjut apa delete? Kalo readers pada ingin fanfict ini di delete juga gak pa pa. Mungkin fanfict amatir ini ceritanya gak jelas dan banyak kesalahan-kesalahan dalam penulisannya. Oh ya, Jangan lupa bagi readers aku minta ****review****nya. Dan terimakasih atas kritik dan saran readers yang nge-review. Maaf kalo aku gak bisa bales, maaf ya. Dan sekali lagi terima kasih banyak untuk readers yang baca fanfict amatir ini.**

**BACK TO STORY**

*Byurrrrrrr...

Sakura pun terjatuh ke dalam laut. Padahal dulu Sakura pandai berenang sebelum kecelakaan yang menimpa Sakura dan kedua orang tuanya hingga kedua orangtuanya meninggal sampai Sakura menjadi trauma dengan laut. Sakura yang merasa takut akan kejadian dulu terulang hanya bisa berteriak ketakutan, hingga ia mulai kehilangan kesadarannya dan tenggelam. Sasuke yang melihat itu panik dan langsung membuka bajunya dan melompat ke air. Sasuke berenang menuju dasar laut untuk mencari Sakura yang sudah tenggelam. Butuh beberapa menit untuk Sasuke sampai menuju Sakura.

Ketika ia sudah dekat dengan tubuh Sakura, Sasuke pun langsung menarik tubuh Sakura sebelum tubuh Sakura jatuh ke dalam palung laut. Ia pun menggendong Sakura ke permukaan air dan membawa Sakura kembali ke perahu.

Di pantai, teman-teman yang lain menyaksikan dengan penuh kekhawatiran dan kecemasan.

"Sakura, sakura..." Panggil Sasuke berusaha membangunkan Sakura. Karena Sakura tak bangun bangun juga, ia pun kembali mendayung perahunya kembali ke pantai. Di pantai teman-temannya sudah menunggu dengan cemas.

Setelah perahu Sasuke menepi ia segera menggendong Sakura dengan bridal style ke pantai dan teman-temannya menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura..." Kata Sasuke yang berusaha membangunkan Sakura dengan menepuk pipi Sakura.

"Mungkin di terlalu banyak meminum air" Kata Sai cemas.

"Sasuke periksa detak jantungnya" Kata Hinata khawatir.

Sasuke pun memeriksa detak jantung Sakura dengan mendekatkan telinganya ke dada Sakura.

"Bagaimana Sasuke?" Tanya Ino cemas.

"Lemah" Lirih Sasuke cemas.

"Bagaimana dengan nafasnya?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke pun memeriksa hidung Sakura.

"Nafasnya tak teratur" Ucap Sasuke lagi.

Karena Sasuke takut terjadi dengan Sakura, ia pun menjepit hidung Sakura dan membuka bibir Sakura dengan jarinya.

"Kau mau apa Sasuke?" Tanya teman temannya bersamaan.

"..." Sasuke tak membalas, ia pun mendekatan wajahnya ke arah Sakura dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura

.

.

.

.

Cup...

Sasuke pun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir pucat Sakura, mencoba menyalurkan pernafas melalui bibirnya. Satu kali, nafas Sakura belum teratur, dua kali nafas Sakura mulai teratur dan yang ketiga kalinya Sasuke memberikan nafas buatan pada Sakura, nafas Sakura sedikit sedikit mulai teratur. Tetapi Sakura belum sadar. Sasuke pun mengambil inisiatif menggendong Sakura dan membawanya ke dalam villa di ikuti teman-temannya.

Sasuke segera menggendong tubuh Sakura dengan bridal style, tetapi bukan ke kamar gadis pink itu, melainkan kamar yang di samping kamar gadis itu yang ternyata kamarnya sendiri. Sasuke pun segera membaringkan tubuh Sakura dan mengambil handuk berwarna biru miliknya dan segera mengelap tubuh Sakura. Sembari mengelap, wajah Sasuke menampakkan kekhawatiran dan kecemasan. Baru kali ini teman-teman Sasuke melihat perubahan yang sangat tampak dari temannya satu ini yang terkenal sangat cuek pada siapa pun.

"Ino, Hinata tolong gantikan pakaiannya dangan pakaian ini" Ucap Sasuke sambil menyerahkan piyama putih kotak-kotak miliknya.

"Baik, tapi kalian keluar dulu" Ucap Ino sambil mau menutup pintu.

"..." Tanpa ada kata, Sasuke, Sai dan Naruto pun keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Mereka mununggu di ruang tengah.

.

.

.

RUANG TENGAH...

Sasuke, Sai dan Naruto duduk di sofa. Mereka semua diam. Tak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan. Mereka terlalu terlalut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

'_Ini semua salahku' Batin Sasuke._

'_Seharusnya aku tak membangunkan dengan cara mengagetkannya' Batin Sasuke menyalahkan dirinya._

'_Maafkan aku Sakura' Batin Sasuke sambil memijat pelipisnya._

'_Kenapa aku terlalu menyalahkan diriku. Ada apa ini? Setiap aku memikirkannya jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Apa mungkin aku...' Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya._

"Mencintainya.." Gumam Sasuke pelan, tetapi masih dapat di dengar oleh dua sahabatnya. Lantas kedua temannya menoleh ke arah Sasuke dangan pandangan tak percaya.

"Sasuke, kau mencintai Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto dengan raut penasaran.

"Entahlah..." Jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Tak apa-apa jika kau mencintainya Sasuke. Cinta itu datang tanpa disadari" Ucap Sai.

"Hm" Gumam Sasuke.

"Sai, Sasuke, Naruto. Sakura sudah sadar" Ucap Ino dari kamar Sasuke. Yang dipanggil langsung ke kamar Sasuke.

Ketika di dalam kamar Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke terlihat lega karena Sakura tak apa-apa. Sedangkan Sakura terlihat pucat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sakura yang masih merasakan pusing di kepalanya.

"Tadi kau teng..." Ucapan Hinata terpotong oleh Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku" Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah yang sangat merasa bersalah. Sakura pun bingung kenapa Sasuke meminta maaf padanya. Teman-temannya kaget karena baru kali ini Sasuke mengucapkan kata maaf pada orang lain.

"Maaf, karena aku kau tenggelam" Kata Sasuke sambil mencoba tersenyum walaupun sangat tipis.

"Tak apa-apa. Aku maafkan kok Sasuke. Lagipula aku sudah tak apa-apa" Ucap Sakura membalas senyum tipis Sasuke.

Teman-temannya yang melihat seketika langsung tersenyum dan menggoda Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Cie...ehemmm. ada apa ni Sasuke? Tumben sekali kau meminta maaf" Ledek Naruto.

"Kayanya ada yang mau jadi pasangan baru nih" Goda Sai sambil terkikik.

"Kalian cocok sekali" Ucap Hinata.

"Hahahahaha, kalian pasangan yang sangat kontras. So sweet banget deh" Kata Ino sambil tertawa. Sedangkan yang di goda malah memalingkan wajahnya yang merona merah seperti buah tomat.

"Kadang cinta datang tanpa di sadari ya" Ucap Ino lagi.

"Tadinya yang saling mengejek jadi saling mencintai" Kata Sai sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Lebih baik kalian jujur saja. Hehehehe" Ucap Naruto yang membuat wajah Sasuke dan Sakura tambah memerah.

"Kami tak saling mencintai kok. Dan aku tak mencintainya" Ujar Sasuke yang membuat Sakura tertohok, karena Sasuke tak mencintainya.

'_Ternyata benar. Kau tak mencintaiku Sasuke. Aku terlalu berharap. Itu semua tak mungkin terjadi. Aku dan Sasuke sangat jauh berbeda' Batin Sakura sedih._

'_Apa-apaan si Dobe. Membuatku malu saja. Untung aku dapat menutupi keteganganku' Ucap Sasuke dalam hati._

"Permisi, bolehkah aku kembali ke kamarku?" Tanya Sakura yang membuat temannya berhanti tertawa.

"Kenapa Sakura? Kau tak enak badan?" Tanya Hinata sambil memeriksa kening Sakura.

"Iya. Aku merasa pusing" Ucap Sakura sambil menepis pelan tangan Hinata. Sedangkan yang lainnya pun bingung dengan sikap Sakura yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Kenapa dengannya?" Tanya Sai bingung.

"Entahlah" Jawab Ino sambil mengangkat bahunya.

'_Mengapa tiba-tiba dia seperti itu. Apa dia sakit?' Batin Sasuke bertanya-tanya._

_._

_._

_._

DI KAMAR SAKURA...

Sakura yang baru memasuki kamarnya langsung menguncinya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur empuknya. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bantal kemudian terdengar suara isakan dari Sakura. Sakura menangis.

"Kami-sama mengapa kau membuatku berharap padanya, hiks. Ia tak mencintaiku, hiks. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Tanya Sakura pada Kami-sama dalam isakkannya.

"Aku kira, perhatiannya kepadaku itu menunjukkan bahwa ia mencintaiku, hiks" Kata Sakura yang masih dalam isakkannya.

"Seharusnya aku tak banyak berharap padanya" Ucap Sakur pelan.

"Mungkin aku harus menjaga jarak dan melupakannya" Ucap Sakura pelan.

*Tok..tok..tok* Bunyi suara ketukan pintu.

"Sakura, kau tak makan?" Tanya suara di luar sana, yang ternyata suara Hinata.

"Tidak, aku tak lapar" Jawab Sakura tanpa beranjak dari kasurnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau sakit nanti?" Tanya Ino yang khawatir pada Sakura.

"Tidak" Jawab Sakura masih tak beranjak dalam kasurnya.

"Sakura, sebaiknya kau makan. Kalau kau sakit. Siapa yang repot? Pasti aku yang repot" Kali ini suara Sasuke yang berbicara.

"Aku janji tak akan merepotkanmu. Aku bisa merawat diriku sendiri" Ucap Sakura sambil menahan tangis.

'_Ternyata aku ini gadis yang merepotkan' Batin Sakura._

"Sakura ada apa sih denganmu" Tanya Sasuke gusar.

"Aku tak apa-apa" Ucap Sakura pelan, kini air matanya jatuh lagi.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Ino dan Hinata memastikan.

"Ya" Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Boleh kami masuk?" Tanya Ino.

"Jangan, lebih baik kalian tinggalkan aku sendiri" Kata Sakura dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Sakura...kau menangis?" Tanya Sasuke yang menangkap suara Sakura yang seperti orang yang menangis.

"Tidak, sudah ku katakan aku tak apa-apa. Lebih baik kalian tinggalkan aku sendiri" Kini suara Sakura sedikit meninggi.

"Baiklah" Ucap mereka yang di luar.

"Maafkan aku teman-teman" Gumam Sakura pelan, air mata pun keluar dengan deras dari manik hijaunya.

Sakura malam ini tak bisa tidur, sebagian waktunya di habiskan untuk menangis sendiri. Ia terlalu bingung pada perasaannya. Apakah ia harus melupakannya atau tetap mempertahankan perasaannya walau Sasuke tak mencintainya.

Walau awalnya benci, lama kelamaan jika ia selalu berada di dekat Sasuke, menumbuhkan benih benih cinta dalam hatinya. Sungguh ia sangat sedih dan jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak ketika Sasuke berkata bahwa ia tak mencintainya di depannya.

Hampir tiga jam di habiskan Sakura untuk menangis. Kini penampilannya sungguh berantakan, matanya bengkak dan memerah, pakaiannya kusut, dan rambutnya berantakan. Selama tiga jam itu, lama-kelamaan membuatnya lelah. Ia pun tertidur.

***SASUKE POV**

Aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Mencintai atau tak mencintainya. Apa yang di katakan Sai itu benar? Bahwa 'Cinta itu datang tanpa disadari'. Kepalaku pusing sekali hari ini.

Banyak sekali kejadian yang terjadi. Di tambah dengan sifat Sakura yang berubah seperti tadi. Ada apa dengannya? Biasanya ia selalu meneriwa ajakkan teman temannya, tapi mengapa ia tadi menangis dan melarang Hinata dan Ino masuk ke kamarnya.

Entahlah, mungkin ia sedang tak enak badan. Pasti besok akan seperti biasa. Lebih baik aku tidur saja.

***SASUKE POV END**

.

.

.

Pagi pun menjelang, terdengarlah suara cicitan burung burung. Sinar sang surya pun bersinar dengan gagahnya. Udara yang berhempus sepoi sepoi menambah aksen hari yang cerah.

Di sebuah villa yang terdapat enam orang remaja yang sedang sarapan. Terdapat susu, roti selai dan buah yang menghiasi meja makan itu. Terlihat sekali bahwa sedang bersemangat dengan sarapan seraya tertawa. Tertawa mereka seketika berhenti ketika mendapati gadis surai pink mendekati mereka. gadis itu masih mengenakan piyamanya dan terlihat jelas sekali bahwa ia masih mengantuk.

"Sakura kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Hinata.

"Baik baik saja" Jawab Sakura sekenannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut sarapan bersama kami sakura-chan?" Tawar Naruto dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Baiklah" Ucap Sakura sambil mengambil tempat dan mengambil roti dengan selai strowberry.

"Sakura, kau semalam menangis?" Tanya Sasuke yang membuat teman temannya menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Bukan urusanmu" Ucap Sakura dengan penekanan di kalimatnya. Yang menannya dan teman teman terdiam mendengar jawaban Sakura.

Mereka pun melanjutkan sarapannya dengan keadaan hening sampai selesai. Kini giliran Sakura yang memebersihkan sisa sisa sarapan. Ketika Sakura sedang mencucui piring, Sasuke menghampirinya.

"Perlu bantuan?" Tawar Sasuke yang berdiri di samping Sakura. Sakura hanya diam tanpa merespon tawaran Sasuke dengan melanjutkan mencuci piringnya. Merasa tak mendapat respon, Sasuke mengulang perkataannya.

"Perlu bantuan?" Tawar Sasuke lagi. Lagi lagi ia tang mendapat respon, hingga Sasuke selesai dengan pekerjaannya dan meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa kata.

"Setidaknya kau bilang tidak, jangan hanya diam saja seperti patung" Ujar Sasuke dengan raut yang kesal.

Sasuke pun kembali ke ruang tengah, di sana terdapat Sai dan Naruto yang sedanga battle playstation, dengan Hinata dan Ino yang mendukung mereka. sedangkan sesosok gadis pink tengan duduk di sofa dengan memandang jendela luar dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Hei Sasuke" Panggil Naruto dengan masih memainkan ps-nya.

"Hn" Ucap Sasuke sambil menuju Naruto.

"Kita battle yo. Aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu kali ini" Kata Naruto dengan percaya diri.

"Jangan omong kosong kau Naruto. Battle denganku saja baru menang sekali" Ucap Sai sambil mundur dari tempatnya.

"Hei, Sai. Itu termasuk kemajuan, kau tau" Ucap Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Sudah cepat kau battle dengan Sasuke. Buktikan kau dapat mengalahkan Sasuke, jangan banyak omong saja" Kata Sai sambil menyerahkan stick ps ke Sasuke. Sasuke pun mengambil tempat di samping Naruto.

"Sakura. Sini. Sedang apa kau? Kita lihat battle antara Sasuke dengan Naruto" Ucap Ino sambil menyuruh Sakura bergabung.

"Ya" Balas Sakura singkat.

Sakura mengambil tempat tepat di belakang Sasuke. Sasuke dan Naruto mulai memainkan ps nya. Sai hanya diam sambil menonton battle antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Sementara Ino heboh sendiri karena Naruto terkadang ceroboh. Sasuke hanya memainkan stick ps nya dengan santai, tetapi pikirannya pergi kemana-mana.

"Ayo Naruto, kau pasti bisa" Hinata memberi semangat pada Naruto.

"Tenang Hinata-Hime, aku pasti akan menang" Ucap Naruto sok.

"Jangan percaya diri begitu tinggi. Bagaimana kau bisa menang. Sudah ketiga kalinya kau kalah Naruto" Ucap Ino dengan menghadiahkan Naruto jitakan di kepalanya.

*Bletak...

"Ittai... apa-apaan kau Ino. Kau tak tau ini sakit?" Ucap Naruto sambil meringis kesakitan, tapi tangan dan matanya tetap fokus pada permainannya.

"Sudahlah Ino, biarkan si kuning itu berbicara sesukannya. Kita lihat saja selanjutnya" Ucap Sai sambil menatap Ino. Sedangkan, ino kembali diam dan menonton kembali.

"Kita lihat. Siapa yang mendapakan poin sampai 7, dialah pemenangnya. Yang kalah harus menuruti perintah pemenang seharian penuh" Ucap Sai lagi.

"Hn" Sasuke hanya bergumam.

"Aku terima" Kata Naruto dengan suara yang bersemangat.

Permainan battle antara Sasuke dan Naruto tetap berlanjut sampai skor Sasuke 6 dan Naruto 0. Naruto terus memainkan stick ps nya dengan tegang dan mamainkannya dengan penuh konsentrasi. Sedangkan Sasuke masih tenang dalam memainkan stick psnya. Baginya permainan ini terlalu mudah untuk Bungsu Uchiha ini. Hinata yang terlihat khawatir karena Naruto sudah mengeluarkan banyak keringat karena terus berusaha memenangkan permainan. Sedangkan Ino dari tadi hanya mengoceh memaki Naruto. Hingga...

.

.

.

'Sasuke Win' setidaknya itulah tulisan yang ada di layar tv. Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil. Sedangkan Naruto nangis dengan gajenya. Hinata yang melihat kekasihnya manangis seperti itu membuatnnya sweatdrop sendiri.

"Bwahahahahahahaha" Teriakan Ino lepas, ia tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Sai hanya tertawa pelan.

"Sasuke, ku mohon. Bebaskan aku dari taruhan itu ya?" Ucap Naruto dengan muka memohonnya di depan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam.

"Ayolah Sasuke. Kita pasangan sehidup semati. Ya kan?" ucap Naruto lagi dengan pupy eyes andalannya. Sedangkan yang lain hanya sweatdrop mendengar ucapannya.

"Bukankah yang menerima taruhan bodoh itu?" Kata Sasuke dengan wajah stoic miliknya.

"Ta..ta..tapi... ayolah Sasuke" Naruto masih terus meminta Sasuke untuk membatalkan taruhan itu.

"Itu salahmu Naruto. Kenapa kau menerima taruhan itu. Seharusnya kau sadar, bahwa kau itu memang tak bisa memainkannya, dasar bodoh. Hahahahaha" Hardik Ino dengan sadisnya.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau lakukan apa yang di perintah Sasuke. Kau kan lelaki. Masa lelaki harus mengingkari perkataannya?" Kata Hinata lembut kepada Naruto.

"Baik. Karena Hinata yang memintaku. Aku mau melakukan perintahmu Sasuke.

Sakura yang merasa tak di pedulikan pun bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berniat untuk pergi ke taman belakang yang ada di villa itu.

.

.

.

Di Taman...

Sakura pun duduk di tepi kolam air mancur. Ia mencelupkan tangannya ke dalam air dan memaminkannya kecil. Angin berhembus pelan hingga menerbangkan helaian helaian poni surai pinknya. Ia munutup matanya sebentar dan merasakan angin berhembus pelan menerpa tubuhnya.

"Apa perasaan ini harus kuhilangkan?" Ucap Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang harus dihilangkan?" Ucap suara tiba tiba dan membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"Ti..tidak. itu bukan urusanmu" Sakura membalas pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Jelas itu urusanku, Sakura" Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Apa hakmu?" Sakura berbicara dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

"Tidak ada" Ujar Sasuke singkat yang membuatkan Sakura ingin meninjunya.

"Kauu..." Geram Sakura.

"Kau apa?" Tanya Sasuke singkat.

"Kau menyebalkan, aku membencimu" Ucap Sakura dengan sedikit membentak Sasuke.

"Kau lebih menyebalkan, kenapa sih dengan sifatmu ini?" Balas Sasuke membentak Sakura.

"Itu sama sekali tak ada kaitannya denganmu" Jawab Sakura dengan penekanan dalam kalimatnya.

"Setidaknya, jika kau ada masalah, kau bisa menceritakan padaku" Ucap Sasuke yang kini lebih pelan.

"Tidak ada cerita yang perlu di ceritakan padamu" Bentak Sakura.

"Kenapa kau jadi lebih sering membentak hah?" Balas bentak Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Terserah apa katamu. Aku malas berdebat denganmu" Balas Sakura yang kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja.

Setelah Sakura pergi, Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang tadi di duduki Sakura. Ia memijat pelipisnya sendiri. Ia bingung. Kenapa setiap berbicara dengan dirinya, Sakura jadi lebih sering membentaknya. Sasuke mengingat kembali peristiwa ketika Sakura terjatuh di laut dan Sasuke memberikan nafas buatan pada Sakura. Ia sedikit tersenyum.

"Habis bertengkar dengan Sakura?" Ucap Seorang lelaki yang membuat lamunan Sasuke buyar. Sasuke melihat siapa yang menanyainya. Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke hanya diam.

"Aku berbicara denganmu, Sasuke" Ucap lelaki itu lagi.

"Bukan urusanmu Sai" Jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Apa kau ada masalah dengannya?" Bukannya Sai mengindahkan perkataan Sasuke, malah ia bertanya kembali.

"Ku bilang itu bukan urusanmu" Kata Sasuke penuh penekanan.

"Ku tau, kau pasti sedang mimikirkan Sakura dan perasaanmu terhadapnya" Sai tetap tak mengindahkan perkataan Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke hanya diam.

"Seharusnya kau tak usah membohongi dirimu sendiri. Aku tau kau mencintai dan menyayanginya. Hanya saja kau terlalu gengsi mengatakannya. Kalau kau masih membohongi perasaanmu, maka kau yang akan tersakiti" Jelas Sai panjang pada Sasuke.

"Kau tak mengerti apa-apa Sai" Kata Sasuke pelan.

"Kau yang tak mengerti Sasuke" Kini Sai membentak Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke bungkam.

"Sebaiknya kau mengatakannya sebelum terlambat. Aku tak habis pikir bahwa, pikiran seorang Uchiha seperti kau ini, begitu rendah" Ujar Sai dengan seringai di wajahnya dan ia meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang merenung.

***SKIP TIME**

Pagi pun menjelang, matahari masih menampakkan cahayannya dengan malu-malu. Kicauan burung pun terdengar merdu. Cahaya keemasan pun menyeruak sampai ke dalam kamar seorang gadis yang masih terpejam dalam tidur nyenyaknya. Semakin lama, cahaya itu menerpa dirinya, membuat sang gadis terbangun karena panas dari cahaya itu.

"Engghhh..." Gumam gadis itu sambil menggeliat.

"Sudah pagi rupanya" Gadis itu pun bangun dari tidurnya dan mengucek ngucek matanya. Ia pun juga merenggangkan otot ototnya. Setelah dirasanya tenaga sudah terkumpul. Ia pun melengkahkan kakinya bergegas untuk mandi.

Setelah 20 menit berlalu, gadis itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan lilitan handuk. Ia pun segera mencari baju yang akan ia pakai. Gadis cantik dan manis itu memakai kaos lengan panjang dengan motif bunga sakura dan memakai hot pants berwarna putih. Ia membiarkan rambutnya tergerai. Walau simple, tapi terlihat manis.

Setelah selesai dengan acara berpakaiannya ia pun keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke bawah untuk menemui teman temannya.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan" Sapa si rambut kuning jabrik yang di ketahui namanya Naruto.

"Ohayou Naruto, Hinata, Sai, Ino dan Sasuke" Ketika menyebut nama Sasuke, ia menyebutnya dengan pelan.

'_Ohayou Sakura. Hari ini kau terlihat cantik dan manis ya' Batin Sasuke, ia pun tersenyum tipis tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya._

"Wahhh, Sakura-chan terlihat manis dan cantik" Puji Naruto.

"Ah, terima kasih Naruto" Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Sakura, kau duduklah kita akan sarapan" Ujar Ino menyuruh Sakura agar ia duduk.

"Iya mama Ino" Kata Sakura dengan nada di buat buat.

"Hihihi" Hinata dan Naruto terkikik ketika mendengar Sakura memanggil Ino dengan sebutan mama.

"Mama, hari ini kita makan apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada di buat buat.

"Aku dan Hinata hanya memasak Onigiri saja. Dan Sakura berhentilah memanggilku mama"Jelas Ino dengan melempar tatapan kesal ke arah Sakura.

"Ya, mamaku yang cantik, modis, tapi cerewet" Balas Sakura yang membuat perempatan di dahi Ino.

"Hahahahah. Betul Sakura, Ino memang cerewet" Tambah Naruto menimpali. Sedangkan yang lain hanya terkikik pelan.

"Kalian harus hati-hati jika Ino sudah marah" Sasuke pun yang sedari tadi diam membuka mulut.

"Kalian bisa di jadikan makan siang hari ini oleh Ino" Sai pun menimpali.

*Glek..., Naruto dan Sakura langsung diam dengan wajah yang sudah berkeringat.

"Jadi, kalian mau ku jadikan sop siang ini?" Tanya Ino dengan tampang horornya.

Naruto dan Sakura langsung menggeleng secara bersamaan.

Setelah candaan yang di buat Sakura dan membuat Ino marah, mereka pun diam dan melanjutkan sarapan mereka yang tertunda.

Hanya ada suara dentingan sendok atau garpu yang beradu dengan piring. Mereka semua sarapan dengan hening. Memang itulah peraturan yang di ajarkan keluarga mereka agar diam saat sedang makan.

Sarapan mereka pun selesai...

"Hari ini apa yang kita lakukan?" Tanya Hinata yang mulai bosan harus berdiam diri.

"Entahlah..." Jawab Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kita...

**TBC...**

**AN: **

**Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Apakah readers bisa menebaknya? Kalau readers penasaran, tunggu chapter selanjutnya...**

**Hm...bagaimana cerita chapter 5 ini? Apakah ada yang aneh? Maaf untuk kata kata yang kurang pas bagi readers. Soalnya... soalnya saya itu tak pandai membuat kata kata yang manis dan cocok untuk situasinya. Mohon di kritik ya readers! **

**Hm….jangan lupa tolong di review ya, readers-readers sekalian, dan senpai-senpai sampai newbie-newbie, semuanyaaa….pliss REVIEWNYA… kritik dan saran yang bersifat membantu membuat fanfiction. Dan terima kasih untuk readers yang review ff abal ini...**


End file.
